For their saftey
by Allieturtle222
Summary: "'What do you want' Stiles asked, his hands bawled into fists, his jaw clenched 'It's an even exchange...I want you.'" In exchange for the pack's saftey, Stiles agrees to do whatever the hunters want. This isn't what he had in mind. Future, established Sterek, rated T for violence, swearing and because I'm paranoid.
1. Choice

A cold, rugged hand gripped at Stiles' chest, squeezing his heart as the darkness around him closed in. The cooling air wrapped itself around him, seeping deliberately into his skin, sticking to his bones. He shook. Hot, angry tears ran down his face, leaving boiling red streaks behind on his pale skin. His heart went off in his chest, beating hurriedly, his fear fueling it. His hands slide down to grip at a hard, frozen body, rubbing them up and down the skin in an attempt to give him warmth. "Stay with me," He urgently commanded. "Just hold on."

"I can't much longer," Was the simple reply. His voice was low, the words coming out husky.

Stiles sucked in a breath, letting his fingers slip around the wolf's wrist. He was an ice cube, his skin feeling cold even to Stiles' frozen touch. "Derek will be here soon," He promised, his eyes locking with blue ones. "He will know what to do. How to save you."

He shook his head, taking one hand and softly touching Stiles' tear stained face. "Tell Derek thank you for taking me in, for letting me be pack, even when he didn't turn me." His voice was forced, his eyes dropping. "And thank you, Stiles, for loving me like you loved all the others, for helping me heal, and for being here, right now."

Stiles broke into sobs, his whole being shaking with every painful breath. "Don't die on me, Sam," He begged, his hands clawing desperately at the boy. "You're... you're only sixteen. You have your whole life a head of you. You... Derek... please." Sam looked up at Stiles, his blue eyes slowly glazing over. He smiled, a small, blood filled, smile.

"I'll be alright," He promised, holding onto Stiles arm gently. "Goodbye." Stiles felt the bond he had formed with the wolf snap like a rubber band that had been pulled to far. He ran his hands through his hair, yanking at his clothes, screaming at him to get up, to not die. His body was still, stiff and cold, and Stiles knew he was gone, but he didn't want to believe it.

He stood up slowly, his knees banging together as he shook, and looked out into the darkness. Shapes lurked in the shadows, silently watching him, waiting. He gulped, anger pulsing through him, hitting him in waves in time with the beat of his heart. His bright eyes jumped from figure to figure, his lips pulling back in a snarl that would rival Derek's. "Argent. I want to talk to Argent," He growled.

"Your time with the wolves certainly has changed you, Stiles. You're starting to act like one, but as far as I know, you aren't one. Have thing changed?" The hunter stepped into the clearing. His face was stern, but his eyes were wide, wild, jumping from Stiles to Sam and back again.

"What the hell is this?" Stiles hissed, motioning towards Sam. "We had an agreement. We follow your rules, and you don't attack our pack. We've kept up our end of the bargain, what about you?" He hunter looked at Stiles apologetically. He was tense, as stiff as the body next to Stiles.

"I wasn't me and my men," He answered. Stiles shook his head, not believing his lies.

"What do you take me for-"

"It was my men." The voice was unfamiliar. There was a crack of a twig as the woman made her way forward. She had dark hair, watchful eyes, and a proud smirk. "An unidentified wolf running through the woods with a human boy. You could imagine our concern, so we acted. We had no idea you were a pack, or of your relationship with the alpha, until Argent and his men showed. We are terribly sorry," Her voice was cold, sardonic. She held her head as if she was a queen and looked at Stiles like he was a bug. In her hand she held a shot gun, but Stiles didn't care, he wanted to hit her.

"I thought this was Argent territory. What are other hunters doing here?" Argent looked down, shifting from foot to foot.

"We are here to investigate whether or not Argent is fit to run things here." Stiles took in a sharp intake of breath, his nails digging into his skin.

"Why now? It's been three years since the Kanima, three years since Kate, three years since Gerard, so why are you here now, when things are finally looking alright?" Anger boiled inside of Stiles. The woman rolled her eyes.

"That's exactly why we are here. We believe Argent and his men are too comfortable with your pack, that you've developed a sort of bond, and he would allow you to get away with things. We are here to make sure no such bond exist, but I have to admit, the way he's acting right now is only proving there is one." Argent looked over at her suddenly, his eyes dark, his teeth gritted together. "Don't give me that look. The way you told him it wasn't you who killed the wolf is answer enough. So he's dead, who cares?"

"I do," Stiles said, staring at her coldly. She sighed, acting as if Stiles was a child. "You killed my friend."

"That's life, sweetheart."

Stiles moved forward, his fist raised, swinging at her. Hunters were around him instantly, grabbing him back and blocking him from her. "So we're good then? You'll leave us alone now?" Stiles asked once he was calmed down. The woman shook her head again.

"No. We'll keep coming after your pack, killing you off one by one because that's what you do to us. You kill so we kill. It's like dominoes." Argent looked at her, shaking his head.

"You can't-" She laughed, rolling her shoulders back.

"I can and I will, unless you can give me something I want." She was staring at Stiles, her dark eyes looking deep into his soul. He spit at her.

"What do you want?" He asked, his hands bawled into fists, his jaw clenched.

"It's an even exchange. At least in my opinion. I want the one who does all the research, who studies day in and day out, and the one who trains to be able to do magic. I want the one who holds the pack together, and I want the alpha's mate. I want you." Stiles stared at her, his eyes wide, his face grim. "In exchange for you, we will tell our bosses that the Argents are fine, and should be able to continue to have reign over Beacon Hills. All you have to do is give us yourself, and we will let your pack be."

Stiles looked down, staring at Sam's corpse. In his mind, he could see Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Jackson and Derek's bodies lying next to Sam's, all of them dead. He looked back up at her, stared her directly in the eye. "Fine. I'll do it. Whatever you want me to do."


	2. Letters and Questions

The pen was cold. It was like ice touching his skin, cutting deep into his palm as he held it in his shaking hand. He had never hated anything more in his life. Not Matt, or Gerard or Kate. This pen was like all three of them mixed together to become one last evil thing. The tip hovered over the ghostly white piece of paper. He laid his fingers on it, biting his lip. "Letters are personal," The woman began. She had introduced herself as Della. "The mate of an alpha wouldn't just shoot a text, no, he'd want to make his departure more personal." Her voice was low, taunting, and startling calm. She placed her palms on either side of Stiles, the wood of the table gasping in surprise, and leaned down, whispering in his ear, "Go on. Tell your mate you're leaving."

Stiles turned hard eyes onto her. Her skin was dark in the bright light of the Argent's dining room, her brown eyes were turning a honey color with the flicker of a lilac scented candle next to them. She had lit it the second they walked through the door, and now it burned, laughing at Stiles with every flicker.

"What would you wish me to say?" Stiles sarcastic tone filled the room. "Honey, I'm tired of always smelling like wet dog?"

Della licked her lips, watching him closely, a smile tugging its way onto her face. "They said you were a clever one. I'm very happy to know that they are right." She moved towards the window, staring out into the darkness. Night had always been painfully black in Beacon Hills. It was as if once the sun fell, light was no longer able to fill the space. Street lights would burn out, house lights would flutter off, cars would stop driving by, leaving only dark. "But that is an excellent question. We don't want you to give too much away. If Derek was to know about the real reason why you are leaving, well, let's just say he might do something he'd regret. How about I let you come up with a reason why you're leaving, you know, since you're so intelligent?"

Stiles stared at her, then let his eyes drift to the paper. He put the pen on it, letting it shape out the words, mouthing them as he wrote.

_Dear Derek,_

_I love you. Don't think I don't. I'm not leaving because of anything you did or said or how you acted. I'm leaving because of me. I have to do this, and you have to let me go. It's the best thing for us. I don't know what the future holds, I haven't thought that far ahead, but as of right now I'm gone, and I'm not coming back. I know it's impossible for you to understand why, since I don't understand myself, but please, just let me do it. Thinking things through has never been my thing, has it? It's just how I do things. So please, let me do things my way, and let me go. Don't blame yourself, and don't let the pack blame themselves either. Just know that I wanted things this way. _

_Love, with all my heart, really,_

_Stiles. _

Della watched every move Stiles made. She smiled once he looked back up at her, and snatched the letter from his hand, reading it over closely, analyzing every word. She then sent it out with a hunter, to be fact checked by Allison, she said.

"You are making this all very easy," She said, sitting across from him. "You're a very respectable young man. I understand that you must have many questions, and in due time, they will all be answered, but at this moment, why don't we pick your new home?" She pulled out a stack of brochures. She laid them out in a rainbow of colors on the table, letting Stiles' eyes skim over them, looking at them closely.

"I didn't know hunters had actual colleges," He said, his eyebrows scrunched together. Della laughed.

"Of course we do. They're our campuses, disguised to look like normal schools. They even offer general classes like Math and History, but a majority of the classes are supernatural based. Werewolf 101, Herbs and Plants, Magic wielding creatures, combat training, Mythology-"

"Very creative names," Stiles cut her off. She rolled her eyes.

"Your classes will be mostly supernatural and mythical based, with a basic class here or there. You will be a mid-semester transfer, but the classes are fairly easy to catch up on, especially for someone who knows as much as you. I could give you a few moments to read over the pamphlets if you'd like?" She raised an eyebrow, her eyes watching the way he scanned over the papers.

"No, I'd like to go here." He pointed to a school. It was one in Washington, a picture of a clear blue sky and mountains on the cover. She looked at it, nodded, and took it from him.

"Alright. Since we have that taken care of, we will transport you now. We can't have you in Beacon Hills, or Derek might smell you. You'll stay in a hotel with a me and my team in Washington while we explain everything to you and while the school processes the transfer, then you'll move to a dorm and start training." Stiles watched closely. She was biting her lip, looking at the paper in disgust and surprise, and Stiles wondered what kind of school he's picked.

Guess he'll find out soon.


	3. Second guessing and shopping sprees

**A/N: **To answer a few questions or to reply to comments: The chapters will hopefully get longer. I can't make any promises, but after this chapter, I plan to write a lot more things in each chapter. A majority of the story will be in Stiles' point of view, but I am planning on adding Derek's, maybe Allison's and any other pack members or some of my original character's povs also, and yes, there will be a lot of new characters. I don't know why, but I really like adding my own characters, but I will bring in the old characters too. Allison is on their side, but not exactly. She doesn't agree to it, but she wont publicly object to it. If you have any other questions feel free to ask, or just leave a review if you'd like, and it last chapter was confusing, I'm sorry. In my original draft it was already told to you Della's plans for Stiles. To clear that up she wants him to go to a hunter's campus and be trained.

Stiles' fingers glided across the window, watching Beacon Hills pass by through the thin glass. With every mile his heart fell deeper and deeper, until he felt like there was a giant, gaping hole where his heart had been. He placed his hand flat as they drove past his father's house. It was a little after midnight and the lights were all out, but Stiles could make out the soft glow of the living room TV through the large front window. He bit down hard on his lip, blinking his eyes shut tight as he begged himself not to cry.

Della was sitting in front of him, her eyes shifting to look at him in the mirror every once in a while, as if he could have silently slipped out of the car and ran for it. Another hunter was driving, his arms tense, his fingers curled around the wheel with startling strength. Stiles didn't remember his name, but he knew he didn't like him. He was older, probably thirty, and seemed as if he'd rather be anywhere else.

Stiles couldn't blame him. At this moment he wished he could be a home, lying next to Derek, his head buried in his chest as Derek slept. Derek's arms were always protectively snaked around him, making him feel safe and at home.

He leaned his head back onto the seat, thinking about Derek. His eyes went wide, sucking in a deep breath as he realized what had happened before Stiles left, why he was out with same in the first place. He had forgotten it almost instantly. It was wiped from his mind the second he stepped out into the cold, Beacon Hills air.

Him and Derek had fought about marriage. More importantly, they had fought about whether or not they should take that step. Derek didn't want to. He hadn't understood why Stiles wanted it so bad. He had said that they were mates, why couldn't that be enough? Stiles had countered with he wasn't a werewolf, that he wanted his human traditions too. It had ended with Stiles running off and Derek huffing to bed.

Stiles swallowed the lump that had grown in his throat, the tears stinging his eyes. Della raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Whether she knew not to ask or she didn't care, Stiles didn't know. He was just thankful he didn't have to explain.

"You should probably get some sleep," Della suggested after Stiles had calmed down some, "It will take us a while to reach Washington."

Stiles closed his eyes, but Sleep wouldn't come. His mind was wrapped around Derek and the pack, wondering how they would react, knowing that he was most likely making the biggest mistake of his life.

But this is for them, Stiles told himself, this is for their safety.

* * *

Stiles awoke as the car pulled into a parking lot. He raised himself, blinking into the bright sunlight and wondering when he fell asleep. Della was turned around, smirking at him. "You snore," She said.

Stiles scowled and glared. "Where are we?" He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, his mind hazy. Della rolled her eyes.

"We're at a mall," She supplied. "Did you expect us to send you to the campus naked?" She unbuckled her seat belt, throwing her door open and open Stiles' door too. "We will pay for anything you find. Your budget is unlimited, most people your age would dream of this."

"Lucky me," Stiles said bitterly. Della rolled her eyes and pulled him along, entering the mall in seconds. The male hunter followed behind them, a scowl on his face.

"Where would you like to go first?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Stiles shrugged and wandered, entering any store that caught his eyes. "You're roommate will think it's odd if you only bring clothes," Della said after a while. Stiles had a couple pair of jeans, plaid shirts and band tees.

"I'll just tell him I had no life." Della frowned at him, her eyes dark.

"You're like a single teenager on valentines day. Depressed is not a good look on you, Stiles," Della shot back, throwing a few video games into a basket. "I'm giving you a chance of a lifetime here. Buy anything you want in a mall, you'd think you'd be a little more thankful."

"You seem to forget I'm not a girl," Stiles shot back, glaring at the video game as if they offended him. Della let out a frustrated noise.

"It's because of teenagers like you that I'm never having kids. You're going to go buy some damn things right now, or I will choose for you, and you probably wont like having to explain to your roommate why you had suitcases full of dresses, make up and tampons." Stiles let out a big breath, turned on his heels and started grabbing things.

His fingernails dug into his palm as he grumbled. "I hate you," He whispered, and Della let a fond smile pull itself on her face before realizing what she was doing and turned away.

* * *

Stiles had finished shopping a few hours later. They had gotten back into the car after a quick lunch and drove for a few more hours. The hotel was a tall building, over looking a beautiful body of water. Stiles had been shocked to see it.

Their room was large, with two bedrooms and a bed for each of them. Della had explained that hunters don't skimp on anything.

Once they had brought all the luggage up, she sat Stiles down, looking at him. "I'm sure you have many questions, so how about you ask and I answer?"

Stiles bit his lip, looking out the window, his eyes locked on the blue water below. "Why me?"

Della leaned back, licking her lips. "You're a smart boy. You have potential. I just want to be sure you know all your options."

Stiles looked at her, his eyes full of hope. "So does that mean after I complete my training course I can go back?"

Della looked thoughtful. "We'll see," She answered.

Stiles stared at her, her dark hair and eyes, the way she clasped her hand together. She reminded him of something, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He watched a sort of sadness fill her eyes, but it was gone so quickly that he shook it off as his imagination. She walked off, going to the hallway, leaving Stiles to wonder what a hunter campus was like.

They will all probably be mean, Stiles told himself, and at that moment, he made a promise not to get attached, he wont be making friends with any of them.


	4. Regret and Dust

Sunlight poured down from the sky, landing on Allison's skin as the girl made her way towards the front steps of the pack house. The air was thick this morning, water clinging to it in a dense fog. She took a few steps, her feet as heavy as bricks as she trudged on. She sucked in a long, quivering breath as she reached the door. Stiles had picked out this house. He had been so excited that he literally was bouncing off the walls. This sudden flash of memory made her freeze on her spot, contemplating turning around and running.

With a frustrated sigh she wrapped her pale fingers around the knob and pushed the door open. The house was unusually silent. The place of which the door opened, the living room, was empty, and the house dark. Allison took a few steps in, calling out a nervous hello.

Scott poked his head out from behind a door on the other side of the room. He looked worried, is eyes dark than usual and his face set in a frown, but he gave her a small smile when he saw her. "We're in here," He said, and then disappeared.

Allison took a step forward, swinging the wood door closed behind her. She stood in the doorway for a moment, looking at the door she was suppose to enter, guilt welling up inside of her. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself and walked across the room, entering the other one much too fast for her liking.

The whole pack was in there, the kitchen, she realized. She had only been in the pack house a handful of times. It wasn't that she wasn't pack, it was just that she still felt bad for the whole Gerard incident.

Lydia was leaning against an island to Allison's right, her eyes locked on her hand and a thoughtful look on her face. Next to her stood Jackson, his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders, his fingers playing with her hair.

Erica was not too far away from Lydia, sitting on the table with her legs crossed and Boyd next to her. She looked worried, her eyes jumping around the room, while Boyd nuzzled her.

Scott was next to the door, Isaac standing by him, and the pair watched Derek, who was pacing around the kitchen with a heart breaking look on his face. Peter was in the corner, watching intently, also, supplying a few words here and there.

"What's going on?" Allison asked, licking her lips. Derek ignored her, so Scott answered.

"Derek and Stiles had a, um, disagreement last night. Stiles left and he still hasn't come back, and no one knows where he is. Derek can't smell him, but he says he feels like something is wrong." Allison gulped, looking Derek, who's shoulders were tense, his eyes wild. He looked ready to lose control at any moment.

"Personally, I don't see why it matters. I like it better without the Stilinski kid, the house is quieter," Jackson said, but Allison could see his cold mask slipping, worry and fear was flashing in his eyes. Derek looked at him for only a moment before he went back to pacing.

"I, um, I actually found this," Allison said, plunging her hands into the bag at her side and pulling out a white envelope. Inside, written in Stiles' sloppy handwriting, was his goodbye letter to Derek. "It was taped to the mailbox. It's addressed to the pack, so I already read it. I'm so sorry, Derek."

Derek yanked the letter from Allison's hand, reading over it, his face going from hopeful to confused to devastated. He stared at it for a long time, then brought his eyes up to look at Allison. She stared at him, her heat beating fast in her chest, and then he looked away.

"He's gone," Derek finally explained.

"I don't understand-" Lydia was cut off by Derek.

"He's. Gone." He growled, his eyes flashing red. "He left, and he's not coming back. That's what the letter says." Then he stormed off. He passed Allison just in time to see the twinkle of tears in his eyes, and Allison felt ten times worse.

* * *

Stiles had thought he'd miss Derek's arms that were strong around him, or his chest that always seemed to be the perfect pillow, or even his warm bed, and he did miss all those things, but the thing he missed the most, surprisingly, was Derek's smell. Derek always smelled like wood, and dirt, and home, and while at home, Stiles would always mock Derek, telling him to take a shower, but right now, all Stiles wanted was to smell it again.

He was lying in bed, staring up at the pure white ceiling, a hunter in the bed besides his. While Stiles was used to Derek's quiet breathing, he was not used to the deep snores from the man on the other side of the room.

He huffed and sat up in the bed. The sun was shining through a half closed curtain, and Stiles had to shield his eyes as he escaped from the room. Della was on the couch as he entered the living room. She was reading a book, and looked up at him as he approached her.

"You're up early," She commented, looking at a clock. "I would have thought teenagers like yourself would sleep until noon, if not later."

Stiles ignored her. He went to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup full of the brown liquid. Della sighed and stood up, walking over to him.

"The school called," She explained, handing him a doughnut. He eyed it suspiciously. "We will drop you off there today. Somebody will be there to show you your classes and where your dorm it, and then you will start classes tomorrow."

Stiles glared at her, bringing to cup to his lips. "It's like we're on big happy family, sending their first child off the college," He grumbled, glaring into the mug's contents. Della smiled.

"Well then, as long as you remember to give me a kiss goodbye."

* * *

This reminded Stiles too much of a horror movie for his liking. The male hunter had taken a turn down a dirt road, one that led straight into a dense woods. All around them were trees so high that above they interlocked, creating a thick darkness. They were alone, the woods around them silent with the exception of the crack of twigs from the tires. Della kept looking back as him, smiling, then turning around.

Stiles' hand went instinctively to the door handle, his mind whirling with the possibilities as to why they were taking him into the woods when the trees started to light up, revealing a magnificent building. The building looked as if it had been carved from stone. It was a glossy ivory color with thick, dark green vines climbing up it, and all around it, people of varying ages fluttered around.

The hunter pulled up to a fountain that sat in front of the building. Water erupted up from it, coming down in a layer of blue. Stiles watched it, blinking.

Della quickly jumped out of the car, yanking the door open so that Stiles would follow. Once out of the car, Stiles' smelt the familiar scent of dirt and trees. The air was cool against his skin and he let his face pull into a small smile. Ever since he met Derek, the woods were like another home to him.

He was deep in thought when Della started walking, pulling him along with her. They approached the building quickly. It grew in size with each step Stiles took, and he gazed up at him in amazement. His eyes drifted upwards, toward a balcony that stood over the doorway. A few girls were on it, talking blissfully to each other, and Stiles was reminded of Erica, Lydia and Allison. He sighed, letting his eyes drift downward, and they landed on a dark shadow in the door way.

As the got closer, Stiles made the figure out as a boy, not much older than he was. His hair was dark, the color of smoke, and it was a mess on top his head. It appeared as if the style in intentional, however, and as his eyes moved down, Stiles was greeted with a black shirt, pulled tightly over muscles, and low riding, faded blue jeans. The boy had one leg crossed over the other, leaning into the door, his eyes locked on something in the distance.

As they reached him, he turned his intention instantly on them. Stiles gasped when they locked eyes. His eyes were blue, with specs of white tossed in, creating a stunning silver.

"Dustin," Della said, and the boy looked away. "This is Stiles. Stiles, Dustin here is going to show you around, help you get to class, find your dorm. Maybe you'll have something in common. He could be your first friend here."

Stiles looked over at her. She smiled, hit him on the back, and turned away. "Wait!" Stiles called after her. She stopped walking and looked over his shoulder at him.

"We'll have someone bring your things to your dorm. Don't worry Stiles, Dustin wont let anything happen to you, right Dustin?" The boy nodded once, and then Della continued on her way, leaving Stiles to flail his arms around in frustration.

"Well isn't that just dandy? She leaves me here all by myself in a school that I could fit my whole home town into," Stiles muttered to himself. His shoulders went tense when he heard the soft chuckled next to him.

"Don't worry, I really wont let anything happen to you." Stiles looked up at Dustin, his eyes narrowed.

"So what are you, a welcome party? Just for me?" Dustin rolled his eyes, jerking his head towards inside the building.

"Of something," He answered as he turned to walk inside. After a moment, Stiles followed. He froze once inside. The room was big, circular, with art in every free space available. Statues, paintings and pictures were everywhere, giving the building a museum feel, but people were everywhere. They walked around, books in their hands, paying no attention to Dustin or Stiles.

Dustin hadn't noticed Stiles wasn't following yet, but Stiles didn't care. He let his eyes roam around. There was a hall directly in front of him, and a large stair case to his left. On his right were two doors. They were big, made out of a fine wood, and Dustin was standing at one. Stiles moved to catch up to him, looking down at the tiled floor with awe.

"Don't get lost," Dustin warned him once Stiles was back in ear shot. "I'd look for you, but it might take a while to actually find you." Then he was going through the door.

The room they entered was startling silent compared to the room they just left. A woman sat at a desk, and looked up at them when they entered. Her hair was blond, pulled into a tight bun, and thick rimmed glasses sat on her face. She looked over at her computer screen, then at a door on the far side of the room, and then they landed on a set of chairs across from her. Dustin sat, motioning for Stiles to do the same.

Stiles had to bite his lip to keep from talking while the receptionist typed at her computer, but soon she was looking at them, a smile of her pale face. "So, Dustin, what can a do for you?" She asked.

"We have a mid-year transfer, Kay. From the California campus, I believe. Gemin Stilinski." Kay nodded and went back to typing on her computer.

"Gemin, Gemin, Gemin," She mumbled, staring into the bright screen, "Oh! Here he is. Gemin Stilinski. I have your class schedule and dorm room number right here, just let me print it off." She held up a finger, clicked a button, and then handed Dustin the papers as they came out.

"Thank you, Kay," Dustin said. Kay smiled.

"Your welcome, but next time you come in here, let it be to visit me. It gets lonely." She pouted, and Dustin chuckled.

"Will do."

They left, and Stiles raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you guys have something going on or am I picking up the wrong kind of vibes?" Stiles asked. Dustin roared with amused laughter.

"Me and Kay? No. She's like my mother." Stiles nodded, following Dustin as he walked out of the building. "This is the main building," He explained, "You will have a few classes in here, but it's mostly for gym related courses. Right now I'm going to show you your dorm room." He was looking through the papers and walking off towards a building Stiles hadn't noticed before. It was just as big as the main one, but it looked newer, the stone wasn't as worn.

"Do I have a roommate?" Stiles asked, and Dustin nodded.

"Alexander Maller," He answered. The walk to the dorm took a while. Stiles would ask questions and Dustin would answer.

Stiles' room was on the third floor ("There's a third floor?!" Stiles had exclaimed, earning a chuckle.) It was on the other end of the stair case, past an elevator, ("Why didn't we use the elevator?" - "I forget about it, okay? I haven't been here long either.") By the time they reached door 306, Stiles was starting to like Dustin.

Which was bad.

Very bad.

Dustin slid in a key, clicking the lock and opening the door. On the other side stood a boy. Stiles was seriously getting frustrated now. He clenched his hands together, throwing them in the air, "Does everyone here look like a frikkin' model?"

**A/N: **I'm writing this at the end so that hopefully you've read through the chapter. If it seemed like Stiles sort of thought Dustin was attractive, I didn't mean it that way. The two are not, nor will they ever be in the story, attracted to each other. I'm only saying this because as I was writing it, I was picking up on hints of romantic interest, and I just want to assure you that Stiles will only ever be with Derek. Dustin on the other hand might have a special something with someone.


	5. What's an MB?

**A/N: **I have an authors note before and after the chapter. That's like a new thing for me. I just wanted to say this chapter was very easy to write for some reason, and you're more into Stiles' head than usual. It's weird, but please just go with it.

A jungle of auburn hair, gelled to stand up in a deliberately sexy way. Slightly tanned skin pulled over a muscled body, eyes that remind Stiles of Christmas, the same shade of the needles on a fresh pine tree. Small, tan dots covering his nose and cheeks, but not in the 'I-was-born-with-these-freckles' way but in the 'I-spend-a-lot-of-time-outside' way. Stiles' mother used to call them kisses from the sun, and the boy in front of him must have been kissed from the sun, stars and moon.

He smiled at Stiles, extending out a hand his way. "I'm Alec," He said. Stiles returned the handshake awkwardly. "I'm your roommate. Some guys stopped by a while ago with your bags."

Dustin stood in the door way, doing that leaning on the frame thing that Stiles was convinced the only way the guy knew how to stand. He had stuffed his hands into his pockets and stared somewhere down the hall, his shoulders tense.

"I'm Stiles," He replied, "and this is Dustin." Alec nodded, leading Stiles deeper into the room. The dorm was small, the way Stiles had expected a college dorm to look like. There were two twin sized beds, two dressers, a desk with a laptop and rolling chair. Stiles assumed his bed was the farther one, his bags were on it and the other appeared as if it had just been slept in.

"I'm assuming you're a hunter major then?" Alec asked, looking anywhere but at Stiles. Stiles was over taken by confusion.

"Of course, what else would I be majoring in?" Stiles asked, staring at Alec. The boy opened his mouth to answer, but Dustin cleared his throat, glaring holes at Alec, who instantly shut his mouth. "Is there something I'm missing here?" Stiles asked, looking between the two other males.

"No, of course not," Dustin said, the joking tone he had only minutes ago gone from his voice. "This is a hunter college. Alec was simply asking if you were majoring in the actual hunting part, or the healing part, right Alec?"

Alec let his eyes drift upwards, returning Dustin's intense look. "Of course, this is a _hunter _college." Stiles went tense at Alec's tone.

Dustin stood up straight, looking from Alec to Stiles. "I have other things I need to take care of. Can I assume you will be alright with Alec?"

Stiles didn't know what was going on, but he decided not to push, because Dustin and Alec were looking at each other as if they were planning ways to kill each other. Bloody, deadly ways to kill each other, and yes, Stiles realizes that makes no sense. "I'm not a ten. I can take care of myself," Stiles said, and because he hates silences, he continued, "Although I've been told I look like it. And act like it. But that's only sometimes. I will be fine. Go take care of your hunter stuff."

Dustin nodded and left. Alec only gave Stiles' one worded answers after that, pointing out things around the room with his long fingers. "Dresser," He would say, as if Stiles didn't have eyes. "Bed." And then after a while he'd say, "Yours."

And while Stiles was putting his clothes away, thinking about the exchange between Alec and Dustin, he realized that they sort of reminded him and himself and Derek.

* * *

Dustin didn't come back. Alec went to sit on his bed, watching Stiles unpack, and once that was done, he watched Stiles sit on his own bed. Stiles was starting to get creeped out, because Alec just wouldn't stop staring at him. "Do I have something on my face?" He finally asked.

"No, it's just, you don't look like a hunter." Stiles shrugged, because really, he wasn't.

"Neither do you," He replied. Alec didn't, now that he thought about it. While he was insanely attractive, just liked everybody else at this damn school, he sort of had that innocent look like Scott had and not that 'I-hunt-and-kill-werewolves-and-whatever-else-I-find' look that Kate, Gerard and Della had. Actually, Dustin didn't really have that look either, but he at least looked more prepared to skin something than Alec.

"I'm not," Alec said, and Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"Are you a healer then?" Stiles asked, and Alec gave him a small head shake. Stiles was about to ask him what he was when the door burst open, and a small, short, brown haired girl entered, her face red, her eyes narrowed. She froze when she saw Stiles.

"Oh, um, sorry," She said, shifting from foot to foot. "I didn't mean to walk in on anything."

"Oh no, Jamie, this is my new roommate, Stiles," Alec said, his cheeks burning red. Jamie looked over at him.

"New roommate?" She asked, and Alec nodded. "Oh. All I heard was that you had a guy in your room. I felt a little left out that I didn't know this first, but I understand why now. I'm Jamie, Alec's best friend." Jamie walked slowly to Stiles, holding out her hand, and Stiles shook it.

"He's a hunter major," Alec said quietly, and Jamie dropped his hand, darting quickly behind Alec. Stiles watched her, eyebrows going towards his hair line.

"Seriously, am I missing something?" Stiles asked, raising his hands to show how confused her was.

Alec said no, shaking his head.

"Then why are you acting like I have the plague?! I know I'm not overly attractive, but I had some self esteem and confidence, which is not exaporating like water left in the sun." Jamie whispered something in Alec's ear, and Alec whispered back. They shared a look before turning back towards Stiles.

"Are you going to kill us?" Jamie finally asked. Stiles stared at her. "That's what hunters do. They kill."

"You guys are seriously confusing me. This must have been how Scott felt when all through high school, completely lost. I will never make fun of him again. But anyways, aren't you guys hunters too?" Jamie went back to whispering in Alec's ear. They had a hushed conversation before turning back to Stiles.

"We're not hunters," Alec finally said.

"Then what are you?" Stiles asked, but Alec and Jamie went silent again. "Fine. Don't tell me. I'm just going to go." Stiles stood and walked out of the room. It wasn't until he was out of the building did he realize Dustin had his dorm key and that he had no idea where he was going.

He shrugged and decided he'd rather walk around doing nothing than to sit in his dorm with Alec and Jamie staring at him. What in the world about him screamed murderer? He understood how people could think Peter was a murderer, partially because he _was _one. Hell, he even saw how people who didn't know Derek could think they'd kill them, but him? Nobody had ever thought that about him before.

He was starting to miss Della. Okay, so he didn't miss Della. He hated Della, but he did miss how blunt she was. She would never beat around the bush like everyone here was.

Stiles found a dirt path and decided to follow it. It was around noon, and his stomach kept reminding him it was lunch time. He felt for his wallet in his back pocket, wondering if there was anywhere he could bu curly fries, when he heard it. A voice. A very stern, very mean sounding voice.

"So your job is to play best friend for some teenager?" The girl hissed, "What the hell is that? You didn't graduate from the most well known hunter college to play house with a nineteen year old."

"Hey. I like Stiles, and anyways, it's not like I get to pick and choose the assignments they give me." Stiles froze. They were talking about him? He recongized Dustin's voice, but who was this girl.

"Of course you can, Dustin! That's why you've been training your whole life, so you can be a leader, not someone who takes orders." Stiles moved forward, crouching down to peek behind a tree. The girl had light brown hair. She was dressed in tan cargo pants and a black tank top. Her hands were placed firmly on her hips.

"Natalie, just shut up, okay? I'm not like you. I don't care about taking orders, and I actually like Stiles. He's a pretty cool guy, even if his roommate is a MB." Stiles felt himself smile. He had no idea what a MB was, but Dustin had stood up for him, so he was okay with not knowing.

Stiles slipped away before he did something stupid like step on a twig and continued to walk. Because his stomach was growling like Derek did when Jackson called Stiles too many names, Stiles decided to follow his nose. That led him back into the main building, and down the hall, towards the classrooms.

He found an open door, where the smells were coming from, and poked his head in. A man, dressed in a suit, was sitting at a desk, eating a sandwich, a bag of chips at his side. He looked up when he heard Stiles, and smiled happily at him.

"Come on in, I like having company while I eat." Stiles, feeling a little odd, slowly made his way towards the man. "I'm Mr. Winders."

"Stiles." He took the seat Mr. Winders was pointing to.

"Your first day?" Mr. Winders asked, and Stiles nodded. He held out the bag of chips to Stiles, who took a handful. Derek was always commenting that Stiles was too trusting, but come on, the guy had food. Alright, it could be poisonous, but Stiles was hungry. "I suppose you must have questions then?"

"Only a couple hundred," Stiles said around a mouthful of chips. Mr. Winders laughed, nodding his head. Stiles swallowed before asking, "What does MB mean?"

Mr. Winders leaned forward. "Are you a hunter major?" He asked, and Stiles nodded. "It's what most of the hunter majors at this school refer the non-hunter majoring student as. It stands for Magical Being." Stiles blinked, wondering if her heard that right.

"I thought this was a hunter school?" Mr. Winders regarded Stiles thoughtfully for a moment, leaning back in his chair.

"You have been misinformed, Stiles. I've heard about you. An email was sent to all your teachers, explaining the situation you are in. I am very surprised they allowed you to pick this school. There aren't many like this one. Only a couple across the country. This school allows anybody to join, hunters or magical beings alike, however, as you can imagine, there are no werewolves. When the school was first established, only hunters attended, but it has grown since then, and now nearly half it's student body are MB's. While hunters don't really like MB's, they don't hunt them like they hunt werewolves, and there hasn't been an incident in years." Stiles blinked a few times, and then it clicked, so this was why Alec and Dustin were glaring at each other, and why Jamie thought he was going to kill her.

"Is Alec a kitsune?" Stiles asked, thinking about that head of red hair. Mr. Winders chuckled.

"One would think, with that hair, wouldn't they? But no, Alec is the off spring of a very brave human and a sorceress. It's not clear on whether or not he can do the same kind of magic his mother can, but he can do a few witches spells." Stiles didn't need to ask for explanation. Thanks Deaton and a ton of books from the library, Stiles knew the difference between witches and sorceresses.

"And what is Jamie?" Mr. Winders frowned.

"I'm not familiar with Jamie. I only know of Alec because of the email." Stiles frowned, wondering what kind of creature she could be. He didn't care, as long as she wasn't a kanima. Stiles never wanted to relive that again. "I want you to know something else, Stiles," Mr. Winders added, leaning forward. "You're not alone here."

Stiles wanted to know what he meant, but before he could ask, the bell rang, and students started to enter.

**A/N: **The plot thickens. Now, before I write the next chapter, I have introduced you to a whole bunch of new characters. Alec, Jamie, Dustin, Natalie and Mr. Winders. I want to know who you would like to see together in a relationship, because of course this story with have some sort of love thing going on. I know who I want together, and I may have hinted towards them possibly getting together, but I want to know who you want together.


	6. Classes

Darkness devoured Derek. Pain pulsed through him. Each beat of his heart sent a new wave of ache through him, squeezing his heart, turning up a restless tornado in his stomach, and throbbing in his fingertips. His mind was a haze of memories and feelings, and big tears lingered in his eyes. In his hand, a small, silver band burned on his skin. He hunched his back, pressing the ring to his forehead, taking in shaky gasps of breaths in an attempt to calm himself.

He felt the dip of the bed next to him, but was unable to muster up any feelings of alarm or curiosity for the unidentified person next to him. His wolf let out a whine, clawing at Derek's soul, telling him to look up. He slowing brought his head up, his bright green eyes locking with Scott's brown ones. Scott's eyes were bruised from lack of sleep, and ringing with a dark red from his tears. His hair was a mess on top his head, his skin dirty, a look of sadness covering his features.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing towards the small band in Derek's large hand. He reached out slowly, plucking it out of Derek's grasp and looking at it closely.

"It's an engagement ring." Scott looked at Derek, startled, his face crumbling.

"For Stiles? I thought you thought marriage was stupid." Derek huffed, taking the ring back and rolling it around his fingers.

"I never said that," Derek told him. He stared darkly down at the ring. "It was my grandmother's. She gave it to Laura on her eighteenth birthday. She never took it off." Scott watched Derek closely, the way his shoulders were tense, the longing look he gave the ring. "I didn't understand why Stiles wanted to get married. My parents never got married, they were only mated, and that was enough for them, but then I found this, and I realized that maybe it wasn't so bad. If it was that important to Stiles, why not?"

"Then why did you guys fight?" Scott asked. Derek scrunched his face up, looking over at Scott.

"I never say the right thing, Scott. I made it sound like I didn't want to marry him, and now he's gone." Scott put a hand on Derek's shoulder, forcing Derek to look at him.

"Stiles wouldn't just leave. I've known him since we were six, and that isn't how he works." Derek gave him a watery smile.

"I know." Scott perked up, looking like a puppy who was just given a treat.

"Then what are we going to do? Organize search parties? Call the sheriff? Get Deaton involved? I could take Isaac-"

Derek cut him off, "Scott. There were only two scents on that paper. Stiles' and Allison's. Unless you're saying Allison is somehow involved, then Stiles' did this on his own." Scott shut his mouth with a snap, looking at Derek.

"Allison had nothing to do with this." Derek blinked a few times, sucking in a breath and closing his hand around the ring. "But that doesn't mean Stiles did this willingly."

Derek shook his head. "Why are you here, Scott?" He asked gruffly. Scott stared at him, licking his lips.

"The pack is worried about you," He answered, "you haven't slept in days, you haven't eaten anything, you don't leave your room. Derek you have to take care of yourself. You're our alpha, you need us and we need you."

"Scott, leave me alone." Scott stood up, staring at Derek .

"I know you're upset, but Derek you have to believe Stiles will come back. He isn't someone who runs from his problems-" Derek stood his eyes flashing red, a growl ripping its way from his throat.

"Scott. Leave." He commanded. Scott planted his feet firmly into the carpet. Derek roared, grabbing him, slamming him into the wall.

"Derek, you need to be strong," Scott said, "It's what Stiles would have wanted."

Derek sucked in a breath, anger coming off him in waves. "Scott, I don't have control without him. I need him. I told you before how important mates are. This is why."

* * *

Fear worked its way through Stiles' body, causing the boy to jolt awake in his bed, gasping for air. Panic gripped at his lungs in a fierce attack, and he tried desperately to suck in. The air never made it passed his mouth, and he gripped hopelessly at his neck.

He felt the pressure of someone next to him, and looked up to see Alec. He reached out towards Stiles, his eyes wide with worry. "What's wrong? Do I need to go get help?" Stiles reached out and grabbed him, not wanting to be alone, even if he didn't know Alec all that well. Alec nodded, leaning towards Stiles. "What do you need me to do?"

Stiles pointed towards the bed, motioning for Alec to just sit there. He listened to his roommate's breathing, trying to match it. It wasn't long until Stiles caught his breath, looking at Alec thankfully.

"What was that?" He asked. Stiles gulped.

"A panic attack." Alec sighed.

"You can never have one of those again. You scared the crap out of me." Alec ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes still wide. Stiles gave him a weak laugh. "Can you go back to bed or do you need me to stay up with you?"

Stiles swallowed. "You can go to sleep," He said, but Alec still gave him a wary glance. Stiles nodded for good measure, and Alec stood, walking towards his own bed. Stiles sat in his bed until Alec's breath evened out, and then he walked off.

Stiles can't remember the last time he had a panic attack. It was so long ago, long enough that Stiles thought he'd never have to deal with one again.

The dream still lingered in Stiles' mind. A dream of Derek, losing control, and killing anything in his path. Stiles gulped, hoping that wasn't what was happening at home. He made it outside the dorm building and found a stop against the wall. He leaned against it, crumbling, and pulling his knees to his chest.

* * *

Dustin found Stiles pressed against the wall a few hours later. He walked up to Stiles, bent down to his level and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Stiles looked up at him, his eyes ringed with red, tears still making their way down his face. "Not really."

Dustin shrugged, moving to sit next to Stiles, his head up against the wall. "I get it. A new school in a new town with new people. It's hard."

Stiles sucked in a deep breath. "It's not that. It's the people I left behind," He said quietly.

Dustin stared at him, blinking and leaning towards him. "I guess I don't get it then. I wasn't very popular at my school, I didn't have very many friends, and the ones I did have didn't know about this whole mythical world. They think I'm studying abroad right now."

Stiles snorted. "I find that very hard to believe. You're attractive, dude, you must have had girls throwing themselves at you from left and right." Dustin smiled at him.

"Hunter schools aren't like that. Especially high schools. It's all about who's the best hunter, and hunting," He stopped talking, clearing his throat and starting again, "hunting didn't come as naturally to me as it does for most children of hunters. My sister, well, she was amazing, but me on the other hand, I wasn't quiet when I was suppose to be, I wasn't fast enough, I was too fast." Dustin stopped talking, looking off into the distance, memories flashing in his mind.

"What about Natalie?" Stiles asked quickly, trying to change the subject. Dustin looked surprised.

"Natalie? She came with me from New York, but for different reasons. She's higher up than I am, so she's here to help train." Stiles nodded, watching as Dustin stood up. He reached down and yanked Stiles up too. "We have to get you to class: Plants and Herbs. Come on."

Stiles hurried to his dorm and threw on some clothes before following Dustin.

The plants and herbs classroom was located in the main building. Dustin had explained that class had already started, so the halls were empty with the exception of a few people walking aimlessly around. Stiles followed Dustin through a maze of hallways until they reached a classroom. Inside, students sat at desks, watching the teacher closely as she explained some kind of flower. She stopped talking once Dustin and Stiles entered, and glared coldly at them.

"You're late," She said unkindly. "Take a seat and don't talk." Stiles raised his eyebrows, looking over at Dustin.

"That's sort of impossible for me." The teacher pressed a finger to her lips, letting out a hiss. Dustin smiled apologetically to her, grabbed Stiles' wrist, and dragged him to the empty seats in the back.

"That's our new student, Gemin Stilinski-"

"Stiles."

"Did I ask for your nickname?" She asked. Stiles shrugged, snapping his mouth close. "Just try to keep up," She snapped, and then began her lecture, pointing to parts of the plant. Stiles leaned his head back, trying his hardest not to fall asleep, but her voice was just so... boring.

Dustin woke him up an hour later. The teacher was glaring at him, and she tapped her foot impatiently. "I asked you a question," She said. Stiles yawned, stretching his back, while Dustin buried his face in his hands.

"Can you repeat it, please?" Stiles asked sweetly, fluttering his eyes lashes.

"I asked," She practically growled at him. Stiles wasn't phased, he had been living with Derek, after all. "What does wolfsbane do?"

A few students snickered, whispering about how Stiles wasn't going to get it right. Stiles leaned back in his chair, looking thoughtful for a moment. "A trick question, eh? Teachers play dirty here?" She looked at Stiles closely, slightly impressed. "It depends on what kind a wolfsbane. The most common kind, if inhaled, or injected into the blood stream, would kill a werewolf, other kinds, however, do different things. For example, some kinds bond wolves to their mates-" Stiles snapped his mouth closed, his words triggering a memory of his' and Derek's mating ceremony.

They still had the wolfsbane that they tied around each other. It was crumbled and dry, but it hung against their bedpost. The teacher didn't notice Stiles' discomfort, instead she smiled, and then continued to teach.

Stiles didn't fall asleep again. He sat next to Dustin, trying not to think about Derek.

His next class was witches and spells. His teacher, Ms. Finn, was a young, bubbly woman who smiled at Stiles once he walked in. He had the class with Jamie, but once she saw him, her eyes went wide and she started a conversation with the girl next to her.

"Do you have that affect on all women?" Dustin asked with a smirk.

"It would seem so," Stiles sighed.

After witches and spells, he had a two hour training class. The gym was a large room in the center of the main building. When they walked in, Stiles recognized Natalie instantly. She was wearing sweat pants and a tank top, and she glared at Dustin when he walked in.

There wasn't many students in this class. Where his other classes had thirty to forty students, this one barely had fifteen.

The teacher, a stern looking man, glared at them. He shushed them and motioned towards an obstacle course behind him. There was a large wall with two ropes hanging from it, then another rope that looked as if you had to swing towards another wall. From there you climbed up onto a platform and ran across it. Then you jumped onto monkey bars. You swung across those, and dropped down onto the ground and crawled into wires. Then you grabbed a flag and ran back the other way.

"By the end of the semester," He yelled, "You will be able to complete this course in two minutes. During the course of the semester you will race through this, and if you want to pass my class, you will win at least one of your races."

"Mr. Frank," Natalie said, "maybe the students would like an example." Mr. Franks smiled at Natalie.

"Of course. Who would you like to race?" He asked. Natalie smiled darkly, her eyes locking on Dustin.

"Dustin? Just like old times?" Dustin squared his shoulders.

"Of course," He said. That's how Stiles found himself sitting on the floor, watching Dustin make his way through the course, on Natalie's heels. She reached the flag first, but Dustin got a head of her while under the wires. She swung through the monkey bars faster than Dustin, but Dustin climbed the wall faster. In the end, Natalie won by a fraction of a second, and their time was one minute, thirty seconds.

The rest of the class period was spent doing suicide runs. If Stiles thought Mr. Finstock was bad, Mr. Frank was ten times worse.

His last class of the day was after lunch. Werewolves 101 with Mr. Winders. By then Stiles was tired and just wanted to go to his dorm and fall asleep. He was surprised to see Jamie and Alec, who made it a point to not make eye contact with him. Not that he cared.

Mr. Winders smiled happily at Stiles, nodding at him, and pointing out seats Stiles and Dustin could take. Once the bell rang, he started his lessons.

"How about we catch our new student, Stiles, up?" He asked. "We are currently in out first unit, Werewolf territories. It's a short unit where basically you map out which packs have which area. Washington has one of the biggest werewolf population, followed by the Dakotas and, surprisingly, California."

"Mr. Winders," A student asked, raising her hand.

"Yes, Cady?" He asked, amused.

"In my hunter code class, we learned that where there's a lot of wolves, there's typically a lot of hunters. Why is that? I mean if we have a cope that we don't kill wolves unless they kill, why do we need to watch them so closely?" Mr. Winders shifted, his face falling. He sat on the edge of his desk, his eyes scanning his class.

"Hunters used to be more spread out," He explained, "A few hunter families would live in a state, but there was never more than one family to a city, that is, until the Hale fire. The Hale pack was located in California. They were a strong pack, after all, they were one of the original packs. They were well known. They were strong, and they respected the hunters code." The teacher stopped talking, staring down at his feet.

"What happened?" Stiles was surprised to hear the words come from his mouth. He knew what happened. He knew better than anyone else here what happened.

"Somebody locked them in their house, and then burned it down, with them in it. Their house was located in the woods, too far away so the fire department didn't make it in time. A few of the teenage wolves were at school. The survivors, Derek and Laura Hale, told the police that their cousins had rushed into the house in an attempt to save their family, and that they never came out. Eleven people died in the fire. Not all of them were wolves, not all of them were adults wolves. Laura and Derek disappeared after that, the only Hale who made it out alive was their uncle, Peter." The class fell silent.

Alec raised his hand slowly. Mr. Winders nodded at him. "How did that change things?"

"Other packs, allies to the Hales, or even wolves that were just scared blamed hunters for the fire. Of course hunters didn't want to believe that one of their own would do something like that. The code is something hunters pride themselves with. It's something drilled into them from a young age. It wasn't until three years ago, six years after the Hale fire, was it revealed that a hunter had, in fact, planned the fire and murdered the Hales. But by then it was too late. Wolves refused to work with the hunters again, and hunters were too upset about the deaths of loved ones. A war began. A war that's still going on now."

Jamie leaned her head against Alec. "That's horrible," She said quietly. Mr. Winders nodded. "What happened to Laura, Derek and Peter?"

Mr. Winders smiled. "Laura and Derek ran while Peter was stuck in a coma. They jumped from state to state until, eventually, they found themselves in California again. Laura was killed, Peter woke up from his coma, and it is said that Derek made himself a pack, and found himself a mate." Stiles stiffened. Mr. Winders was staring right at him as he said it.

**A/N: **I don't even know. It took forever to write this, and even with all that time, it's really rushed. I'm sorry.


	7. The plan

**A/N: **I love it when you guys give suggestions of predict what's going to happen. I'm sorry if I don't do your suggestions, but most of your ideas have made me come up with things I haven't thought of before.

"I find it interesting that you let him go to that school," Chris Argent said, watching the women in front of him. Della turned, her eyes viscous.

"I'm not the one who put together those packets. I told you I wanted a list of hunter colleges," She hissed, stalking up to the man.

"The Washington school is a hunter college. Next time you should specify that you wanted an all hunter college," He shot back, matching her glare. She put her hands on his chest, slamming him into the wall. "You could have said no."

"I want him to cooperate with us. Telling him no to the college he picked would have caused him to feel suffocated, and he would have ran back to his little pack." Della's grip tightened on Chris' arms.

Chris pulled his lips back, his eyes narrowing on her. "And why do you care about Stiles so much?" He questioned. "Is it about-"

"Don't you dare say her name," Della screamed, jabbing a finger into Chris' chest. "Had your family done their job, she wouldn't of died."

* * *

"So, is this a thing now?" Alec asked as he held Stiles' firmly by his shoulders, looking at the panting boy in front of him. Stiles let out a shaky laugh, the panic attack disappearing under Alec's soft gaze. He felt a tingle where Alec's fingers wrapped around his shoulders, but thought nothing of it.

"I hope not," Stiles choked out, smiling weakly at the other male. "These aren't fun."

"It's not so great to watch either," Alec replied, "I thought you were dying." Stiles' heart beat calmed, going into a steady beat and he pulled away from Alec. This time the attack decided to happen at five. Alec didn't move. "Do you want to talk?"

"About what?" Stiles asked, looking wary.

"I don't know. We could talk about why these attacks happen, or we can talk about something else." Stiles still felt unsure, but Alec was looking at him with happy eyes, a look that reminded him too much of Scott on his face. It hit close to home. "How was your first day?"

Stiles' gut clenched at that. His first day had been fine up until he heard that story about The Hales. He had wanted so bad to say something, anything. To tell them Derek was fine, or Peter was doing well, or that there wasn't a day Derek didn't think about Laura, but the look Mr. Winders had given him told him no. After class he had pulled him aside, told him he knew about his relationship with Derek, and warned him that the hunters at the college wouldn't understand. "Once they hear the word werewolf," He had explained, "They go blind to everything else. It's a shame, but it was how this generation of hunters were raised."

So Stiles had sat quietly, but inside he felt like he had betrayed Derek.

"It was okay," Stiles forced out, the lie coming easily off his lips. He was surprised how well he could come up with fake stories or feelings. "It's school, so." Stiles shrugged. Alec bit his lip.

"Is there any questions you have? About the school, or?" Alec waved his arm, looking at Stiles kindly. He still looked a little scared, but he was warming up to Stiles. Maybe it was the conversation Stiles had had with him yesterday.

Basically it went like this:

"I'm not going to kill you."

"I don't believe you."

"Dude. I'm not the killing type. Just believe me."

"I'm still not so sure."

"Come on man, I haven't done anything to deserve the glares. Can't you be a little nice?"

After a while Alec gave in.

Stiles stared into the darkness for a while, thinking of all the things he could ask. Finally he settled on a question. "Do you know who Natalie is?" Alec's eyes widened for a moment, before nodding.

"She transferred with Dustin. I think she's his girlfriend or something. Either that or he just likes getting bossed around by her. She's very controlling, and really scary. I'd stay away from her." Stiles though about this, staring at Alec, his mind trying to process this. A flicker of envy flashed through Alec's eyes for a moment.

"He never mentioned a girlfriend to me," Stiles said, watching Alec for any more emotions, but he kept his face stiff.

"I could be wrong but they're really close," Alec said.

"And what do you know about Dustin?" Stiles decided to try a different angle. Alec looked thoughtful for a moment.

"He got here about a week ago, along with Natalie. She's helping to train, but he didn't seem to have a job until you got here. I don't know much about him. In case you haven't noticed, MBs and hunters don't interact much." Alec didn't seem bitter or upset, he just sort of shrugged.

"But you saw him around?" Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow.

Alec shrugged, "I guess. I mean he sort of has a face that you can't forget." Then he closed his mouth, a blush coloring his cheeks. It was then that Stiles decided the best way to make this semester to go by fast would be to distract himself. And he was going to do that by getting Alec and Dustin together. First he needed to figure out how to work Natalie out of the picture.

* * *

His first class teacher, who Stiles still didn't know her name, hated him. It was clear by the way she glared at him. It also didn't help that Stiles fell asleep in her class, but at least he didn't have embarrassing dreams about Derek. He had done that in high school a lot.

But her class was boring. Stiles already knew all this stuff. Deaton had taught it to him years ago, and relearning it felt stupid to Stiles.

Her favorite thing to do, however, wasn't to glare at him, it was to throw trick questions at Stiles. Questions of which Stiles' answered flawlessly.

Dustin had sat next to him, laughing into his hand, the whole time.

His second class went by uneventfully. Stiles had never bothered to learn magic, Lydia had been the one to do that, but in this class you weren't learning how to do magic, you learned where it came from, why certain people could do it, stuff like that, and Stiles actually found it interesting.

During his training class, Stiles finally got some alone time with Natalie. Dustin had to excuse himself to talk with another teacher, but he had asked Natalie to watch over Stiles before he left. Stiles had told him he didn't need a babysitter, and Natalie was taking her job too seriously. Her eyes were cold and dark and never left his body.

"I don't get it," She snarled at him, "What makes you so special?"

Stiles looked over at her. "What?"

She rolled her eyes, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "I mean," She said, "why do you need your own personal agent? And why does it have to be Dustin? He's too good of an agent to be stuck with this job."

Stiles glared at her. "I don't know what your problem is," He shot back. "Dustin seems to be enjoying his job, anyways."

"I'm sure," She said sarcastically.

Stiles had grown up around Lydia Martin. He had encountered Erica during her hissy fits, seen Allison on her period, but he had never met a girl as hateful as Natalie. The thought of some one like Dustin, who may have some dark moments, but for the most part was nice, was with her made Stiles a bad feeling.

After that they fell into a silence, the whole time Stiles plotting how to get Dustin and Alec together.

While sitting in Mr. Winder's class, Stiles decided step one would be getting Alec and Dustin to actually talk to each other.

And Stiles had a plan to make that happen. Stiles always had a plan.

**A/N: **I am very sorry for the long wait. And the next chapter will be better and longer, I promise.


	8. Not exactly according to plan

"Where do most packs prefer to live?" Mr. Winders asked, staring out into the group of students in front of him. "I don't mean a specific place, I mean what type of place to they tend to set up their 'Dens'?" No student made an effort to raise there hands. Instead he was greeted by dull, bored eyes. He sighed, running his hands throw his hair. "Do I need to give you all a quiz to ensure that I am, in fact, doing my job and teaching you something?" He was answered by silence.

And then, slowly, Stiles raised his hand. Mr. Winders smiled, nodding towards the boy, who cleared his throat. "The woods?" A few students snickered, and Stiles glared at them.

"Actually, he is correct. Wolf packs tend to build houses in the woods, and they also tend to own a lot of land. On full moon nights, werewolves are at most in touch with their animal side, and tend to prefer to be surrounded by plants and animals rather than humans." Stiles looked down at his feet, his mind wrapping around what Mr. Winders had said. Sure, he knew all this. Derek, Deaton and other pack members had informed him of it, but Mr. Winders saying it now really hit home.

Derek would always come home late on full moon nights, smelling of bark and dirt, but at least he came home. It was more than Stiles could say about Scott, who got lost so many times they had to put a tracking device in his phone.

"Fortunately, class is over in a few minutes, so I don't have time to give you a pop quiz, but on Monday I expect you to be able to answer my questions." He nodded and the class broke into discussion about various plans for the weekend. Stiles looked over at Dustin, who was leaning back in his chair, his eyes scanning the room.

"Any plans?" Stiles asked. Dustin's eyes snapped to him before he smiled.

"I have dinner with Natalie tomorrow, but other than that I'm free. Why, do you have any plans?" Dustin's voice was light, fluttery, and he was smiling lazily at Stiles. Stiles found it hard to dislike Dustin, even if he did have moments where he forgot to use his brains, his whole relationship with Natalie, for example.

"No, but I was wondering if you would come to my dorm room after class? We could hang out with Alec and Jamie?" Dustin's face fell, and he shifted in his seat.

There was another thing that would cause Stiles to dislike some one, Dustin was completely racist against MBs, but for some reason, Stiles couldn't bring himself to be mad. Actually, it just sort of made him want to open Dustin's eyes.

"I don't know Stiles-"

"Dude, come on. Alec and Jamie aren't that bad." Dustin stared at him, his eyes disbelieving. Stiles let out a frustrated sigh. "Come on, man. We could all be friends if you just got over this hatred."

Dustin looked down. "Fine." Stiles smiled.

Step one was now in action.

The bell rang after that, and Stiles pulled Dustin up and out the door.

The walk to the dorm room was slow. Dustin kept stopping to talk to people or look at something, making Stiles roll his eyes and yank him along. Dustin was over reacting. Alec and Jamie were harmless.

Alec and Jamie were already there when Stiles and Dustin arrived. They were in the middle of a conversation when they walked in, but both shut their mouths once the door opened. Jamie quickly made her way behind Alec, peeking up at Stiles and Dustin.

"Hey," Stiles said, grinning.

"Hi," Alec replied, his voice dark, his eyes locked on Dustin.

"So, do you have any plans for this weekend?" He asked, walking to his bed and throwing himself into it. Dustin stayed pressed against the door, watching Alec and Jamie.

"Not really," Alec answered, his face stern. Jamie let her eyes drift to Stiles, who grinned at her. She returned his smile weakly.

"Wow, well Dustin and I aren't really doing anything either. Why don't we hang out?" Stiles asked, because, honestly, subtle wasn't Stiles' forte.

"I actually do have plans. With Natalie," Dustin said. Stiles cursed him silently in his head, thinking to himself that of course Dustin had to bring her up, his evil girlfriend.

Stiles decided to try a different tactic. "So, Alec, what's your favorite color?" Alec looked at him then, his eyebrows scrunched together, his face disbelieving.

"You want to know my favorite color?" He asked, and Stiles nodded, giving him a thumbs up as a sign to continue. "Why?"

"Why not?"

"Why?" Alec asked again, and Stiles sighed.

"I was just wondering, okay? Jeez, it's not like I asked you something personal. Just what your color preference was." Alec looked unconvinced. Stiles flailed around. "I just wanted to get to know you, okay?"

"Blue," Alec answered, and Stiles smiled.

"And, oh hey, now that I think about it, Dustin, I don't know your favorite color. What was it?" Dustin shook his head.

"Black," He said, his voice neutral.

"Like his soul," Alec muttered, and Dustin's eyes narrowed.

"You do realize that if you mess with me, I'm not afraid to fight back, right?" Dustin challenged, stepping forward. Alec snorted.

"All you hunters are the same, you know that, right? You all have the 'I'm better than you' attitude and you all use 'I'm going to kill you' as your personal saying. You realize that there is more than just you in the world. That everything isn't black and white, there's actually a lot of color." Dustin let out a dark noise before grabbing the doorknob, pulling the door open, and stalking out. Jamie and Stiles were stunned into silence, while Alec just looked pissed.

The red head turned him angry eyes on Stiles. "What was that?" He asked, and Stiles gulped.

"Dude, I like you, and I like Dustin, so I wanted you two to like each other too," Stiles answered, his eyes jumping around the room.

"Why?" Alec hissed. Stiles licked his lips.

Step one was a fail, but lucky for Stiles he always had a plan B.

* * *

The Sheriff was a busy man. He constantly had cases coming throw the door, file after file, cop after cop, and after a day, even an uneventful one, he always felt exhausted. As if the usual pull of his day wasn't enough, he also had to worry about Stiles. He had to wonder whether or not he was alright.

Derek had approached him a couple days ago, his eyes rimmed by a dark red, and his hair a mess. He had handed the sheriff the note, and had told him about his concern. The sheriff had agreed, telling him that Stiles wouldn't do something like this, and assuring the younger man that he would search. But deep down, the sheriff wasn't surprised. It wasn't that Stiles was the type to run away, but his investigation had ended abruptly when he heard a woman named Della was in town.

Now the sheriff was sitting at his desk, his eyes skimming over yet another file, when his office door opened. He let his eyes drift up, and they landed on the frowning face of the only woman he found himself wanting and dreading to see at the same time.

"Della," He said, his voice low. Della nodded, moving to sit across from him, locking one leg over the other. She was wearing dark pants and a black tank top, and her hair was long and smooth.

"I assume the werewolf told you," Della said, her eyes locked on his eyes, "about Stiles' disappearance?"

"Your assumption is correct," The sheriff answered, his hands clenching in his lap.

"Isn't it strange John? Just a couple years ago you would have never believed your son was a werewolves' mate-" The sheriff stood, his chair scraping against the floor.

"I have come to terms that there was werewolves in the world, that there are magical creatures in the world, and I have come to terms with Stiles' role in all of it. What gets to me is that once we are happy, Della, once we are actually moving on with our lives, you come along and ruin it all. What is it about you, that enjoys other peoples' pain?" Della stood too, her eyes dark. She leaned forward, slamming her hands onto his desk.

"I didn't do this to hurt Stiles. I did this to show him there's a life outside his stupid pack-"

The sheriff cut her off, "His life isn't yours. You don't get to make decisions for him."

Della let her nails dig into the wood. "I gave him a choice."

"And I'm sure it was fair," The sheriff said bitterly. Della opened her mouth to say something, but the sheriff's strong voice cut her off. "I can't undo what you did. I have no idea what you did with my son, and I'm sure Chris wouldn't tell me even if I asked nicely. All I can do is hope I raised my son right, and that he comes back home. I want you to leave, Della, and to never come back to my office. I don't care if you think what you're doing is right. He's my son. I'm the only one who gets to raise him."

Della glared at him before stomping out of the room. The sheriff fell into his chair, running him hands throw his short hair, hoping for Stiles to just come home.

**A/N: **So yeah, The sheriff and Della know each other. I'd like to know your guesses on how they know each other. Also, Dustin and Alec really dislike each other. That seems like a problem for Stiles' plans. Also, I'm sorry it's short.


	9. Jamie Is a little strange

Stiles hands were sweaty as he buried them in the carpet. He crawled forward, peaking his head around a table, his eyes locking on Dustin and Natalie. Dinner, apparently, was in a restaurant that was in one of the other buildings. It was completely run by students, Stiles had learned, and was a popular date place.

Stiles let his eyes narrow. Natalie had one hand placed on Dustin's shoulder, playfully shoving him as she giggled. Dustin, who was turned away from Stiles, was moving his hands around.

Stiles did his best impression of Scott's growl.

"What are you doing?" Came a voice behind him, causing him to jump and slam his head into the table. He let out a whine before turning around and coming face to face with Jamie. She was kneeling next to him, a small smile on her face, looking at him fondly, like a mother would look at her child.

"Looking for my... contacts?" He said, looking back at the ground.

"You don't wear contacts," Jamie said, cocking her head to the side. Stiles snorted.

"You don't know that."

Jamie rolled her eyes and moved closer to him. "I know what you're doing," She told him, and Stiles rolled his eyes because there was no way she- "You're trying to get Alec and Dustin together," -Huh, okay, maybe she did know.

"Is it that obvious?" Stiles asked, looking over his shoulder at where Natalie was now glaring at her dinner.

"Um, yeah," Jamie said, giving him a pitied look. "Asking them what they're favorite color is? Come on, Stiles. You seem like a smart guy. You have to do better than that."

"I'm a little off my game," Stiles admitted. He had had another panic attack, this time waking up at one, and his lack of sleep, along with the miles away from his pack, were taking a toll on him.

"Its understandable. A new place, a bunch of strange people, and classes on top of that, it's enough to make anybody, even the best of us, a little slow. Now I've known Alec since we were five. I know him better than he knows himself, and I've been choking on the sexual tension between him and Dustin since Dustin got here. Alec may cry and whine, but him and Dustin belong together, so I'm going to help you." Stiles stared at her. Ever since he had met Jamie, she had only supplied a few words here and there. He didn't even know she could say so much.

"We have a problem. A problem that's in the shape of a twenty-something girl with dark hair and a bad attitude. Alec said that Natalie was Dustin's girlfriend," Stiles told her, and then turned around to stare at her. She was attractive, Stiles could give her that. Not Lydia gorgeous, but pretty.

"I don't think they're together," Jamie said, and it was Stiles' turn to give her that 'Where have you been?' look. "Just go with me on this. They haven't kissed or held hands or even hugged since they got here. Now either they have a no PDA rule, and I mean no PDA at all, or they're not together. I'll admit that they're close, but I can't see them being in a relationship." Stiles turned back in time to see Natalie give Dustin the darkest look he's ever seen.

"What do you know about them?" Stiles asked, not taking his eyes off the pair.

"Not much," Jamie said, "They got here a week before you. Natalie is possibly the scariest person to walk this planet and Dustin is a pretty cool dude." Stiles nodded. "Why are on the floor, though?"

"I tried to get Alec and Dustin to talk to each other, but that was kind of a fail, so I decided to try this from a different angle. I'm trying to figure out a way to get Natalie out of the picture." Jamie hummed behind him.

"Natalie is not the problem. It's these two idiotic boys. It's already obvious that Alec and Dustin have the hots for each other, but now we need to get one of them to admit it. Like, how about we get one of them jealous?" Jamie asked. Stiles turned around completely, staring at her.

"How do we do that?"

"What would you say to being Alec's date to the school dance?" Jamie asked, a smile tugging its way onto her face. Stiles grinned back.

"There's a school dance?" Stiles asked as he turned back to Dustin and Natalie. "How are we going to ensure that Dustin will be there? Dances don't seem like his and Natalie's thing." But when he turned back around, Jamie was gone, leaving him to wonder what the girl was up to.

And what was she anyways?

* * *

Jamie and Alec were in the dorm room when Stiles finally picked himself off the ground and left. Alec had refused to talk to Stiles after Dustin had left yesterday, but once Stiles' panic attack had awoken him in the morning, Alec warmed up to him again.

There was something about Alec that Stiles found comforting.

"Go ahead," Jamie whispered harshly once Stiles entered. Stiles blinked at her for a few moments before realizing she wasn't talking to him. Alec was sitting on his bed, biting his lip.

"Um... Stiles? I was wondering if you would want to go to the school dance with me?," Alec said, watching Stiles closely. Stiles smiled while Jamie nodded her head up and down.

"Sure, dude, but as friends, right?" Stiles asked. Alec looked up at him and nodded while Jamie face palmed behind him. "So this school throws dances? Isn't that sort of... high school?"

"Well, as you can imagine, this isn't exactly a typical college. Dances are sort of the schools way of throwing MBs and hunters together." Alec shrugged, and Jamie glared at Stiles. He took a few steps back, suddenly fearing Jamie. She looked evil when she glared, her eyes flashing a deep yellow. Alec sensed that something was wrong and turned. "Jamie, stop doing that," He said.

"I'm sorry," She said, blinking, her cheeks flooding pink. "Some times I sort of lose control."

"Okay," Stiles said, licking his lips.

* * *

The night air was cold as it hit Derek's shirtless body. The moon was high above, but it wasn't full. The light that fluttered down from it was a bright yellow, guiding the young alpha through the woods. This was what Derek did when the world became too much.

Lydia and Jackson had left yesterday, giving Derek worried looks before climbing into their sports car and driving off to Yale or Princeton or whatever Ivy school they attended. On normal days, if Derek ever forgot, Stiles would shun him for not knowing and then tell him. Stiles always knew the right answer.

Derek growled, the noise shaking the leave off the trees.

Erica and Boyd left shortly after Jackson and Lydia. Erica had a family thing, and Boyd had followed her. They had promised to stay, "until we find Stiles," they had said, but Derek told them to leave. He promised to call if he found out anything new.

Scott was still there, at his and Stiles' house, while Isaac was out looking and Allison was at home, dealing with hunter business. Peter, being Peter, was off being creepy.

Derek had needed to leave, to get out of there, because everything smelled like Stiles and his wolf was whining and crying. It was no wonder Peter had problems, he had to deal with this pain for nine years. Derek could barely handle a couple days of it.

Derek closed his eyes, begging his mind to stop thinking about Stiles. He breathed in and out, his eyes still shut, his legs still moving when he hit something, falling over.

Derek grunted and looked back, coming face to face with Sam's cold, dead body. He growled, his body shifting, looking into the darkness for a threat, but after sniffing, he realized Sam had been here a while.

Derek changed back, crouching down and pushing Sam over. The grass and leaves and dirt was drenched in his blood, and Derek frowned, looking around.

The moon light bounced off something, and Derek walked towards it, his breath catching when he realized it was a phone.

Stiles' phone.

**A/N: **Okay, so here's another chapter, I am so sorry for making you wait so long. You'll probably have to wait a longer for the next one, too. I'm sorry. This originally wasn't suppose to happen so fast, but I figured why don't we do something with the Derek side of this story, so here ya go.


	10. Allison's secret

"Scott," Allison's voice was low, too low, like a deep rumble, but it didn't phase the pacing nineteen year old in front of her.

"Derek is going nuts-" He was saying, running his hands through his curly hair, yanking on the tips.

"Scott," Allison repeated, her eyes wide.

"-I'm worried about him Allison. I know we don't really get along, but this is a side of him I've never seen-" Allison looked up at him.

"Scott," She whispered, her hands wrapping into fists.

"-he's so upset, so... so _hopeless,"_ Scott finished, falling onto the bed next to his girlfriend.

"Scott," Allison said for the last time, and Scott looked over at her, blinking. She had tears filling her eyes, and something clutched in her hand. He reached down, pulling the fingers away one by one, to reveal a small, silver ring. The ring had small diamonds, placed in a shape of a flower, and _Forever, my love, Allison _engraved in the band. "I found this... in the drawer. Um, when?"

"I was going to ask you in a couple of weeks, on your birthday. It was Stiles' plan, actually, I just wanted to ask you, but he told me you deserved something special," Scott admitted, then shuttered as thoughts of Stiles passed through his brain.

"Yes," Allison whispered, pouncing forward to engulf her _fiance _in a hug. Scott grinned, then remembered, and pushed her away.

"We can't do this now," He told her, and Allison blinked at him in confusion. "Derek was... he was going to ask Stiles to marry him. Shoving a ring in his face will just make things worse. We can't do this until we find Stiles."

Allison stared at him, frozen in her spot, thoughts about Stiles, what had happened to him, passing through her brain.

"Scott, I have to-" She was cut off by the door being ripped open. They sprang from Scott's bed, rushing out to see Derek in the entry way, panting, with a phone clutched in his hands.

"It's Stiles'," He growled, his hand tightening around the object as if it were his life line. "I found it next to... I found it next to Sam's body."

Allison stood frozen in the doorway as Scott rushed down the steps to stand by Derek. "I'll call everyone," Scott said, pulling out his phone.

"When I find who did this," Derek growled, his eyes a blood thirsty red, "I'll kill them."

Allison drifted back into the bedroom, running her hands through her dark hair, questioning what was the right thing to do.

* * *

Stiles life had become a schedule. Wake up at an uncomfortable hour due to a panic attack, get pitied looks from Alec, go to class, get glared at by his first hour teacher (He still didn't know her name), get a thumbs up from Jamie, get an evil eye from Natalie, and then listen to Mr. Winders. His day always ended with another failed attempt to get Alec and Dustin to hang out together.

By Wednesday, Stiles considered himself a pro.

Until his first hour teacher started talking about different kinds of wolfbane.

"And this kind of wolfbane, with the distinctive pink flowers, is coming used in mating rituals about wolves. It binds the two together-"

"Yo hey, teacher," Stiles said, waving his hand from his spot next to Dustin in the back. Dustin tensed while the teacher glared.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice low.

"Can you combine different kinds of wolfbane to create a different effect?" Stiles asked, staring at her. She looked slightly impressed, like Stiles' question was something she expected to never hear.

"Yes, you can," She said, a smile pulling its way onto her face, "It's called artificial wolfbane, and you can get a lot of different effects depending on what you mix. You also get different effects depending on how the wolfbane enters the body, for example, if a wolf were to inhale this wolfbane," she held up the one she had previously been talking about, "They would become overcome with emotion for either their mate if they had already mated, or their animal instinct to find their mate will take over."

Stiles let that sink it.

The rest of his week went by normally.

* * *

Friday rolled around quickly for Stiles, and he found himself sitting crossed legged on his bed while Dustin paced. "You're going to the dance, with, with Alec?" He asked, but Stiles choose not to answer, instead he tried to decipher his expression. It could be betrayal, but it also could be confusion.

He should listen to Jamie more often.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dustin asked, looking Stiles over curiously.

"I didn't know I had to," Stiles replied, returning Dustin's look with a raised eyebrow. Okay, so Derek is rubbing off on him.

"You- you didn't have to, but it would have been nice to know-because... well I'm going too, so we could have gone together." Stiles blinked at him.

Maybe he had been reading the signs wrong. Maybe Dustin didn't like Alec, maybe he liked him.

In that case, Jamie had gotten him in really really deep.

"You want to go to the dance with me?" Stiles asked, his eyebrows scrunching together. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Dustin said, smiling at him. "Wait- not like, not together, like as in a date. As friends."

Stiles smiled again, leaning towards Dustin.

"Sorry dude, I'm already going with Alec. We have matching ties and everything." The look of betrayal/confusion returned on his face. Dustin mumbled something and walked out the door.

* * *

"Jamie!" Stiles cheered later that night when Alec and Jamie entered the dorm. "You are by far the smartest girl I have ever met."

"Are you..." She looked at Alec with a fearful expression, "Are you hitting on me?"

"As much as I like your head, girl," Stiles drawled, "You're not really my type. Too much going on here," He gestured at his chest, "And not enough down here." He lowered his hand. Jamie stared at him, horrified, her arms wrapping protectively around her chest.

"Why is she the smartest girl you've ever met?" Alec asked, moving to sit on his bed. Stiles smirked at him.

"It's a secret," He said, hushed, and Jamie grinned, finally understanding what he was saying. "But Dustin's going to be at the dance, too."

Alec jerked at that, looking over at his friend.

"Which starts in an hour, doesn't it?" Stiles asked, looking at his alarm clock.

"Oh my god," Jamie squealed, and then rushed out of the room, leaving Alec and Stiles staring.

"She's very picky about her hair," Alec commented, and then went to texting on his phone.

* * *

The gym, which Stiles had grown to hate over the past week, was transformed over a couple of hours. It was now filled from floor to ceiling with a variety of colored balloons and paper cut outs of hearts and flowers. People were everywhere, dancing in the middle of the gym, drinking punch at the snack table, or sitting at tables that were scattered around.

"This is... exactly like a high school dance," Stiles said, looking over at the DJ who was beating his head back and forth. Stiles grinned. "Awesome."

"I never went to high school," Alec said, and Stiles looked over at him in shock.

"Really?" He asked.

Alec shrugged, "My mother taught me everything."

Stiles really wanted to ask him what, exactly, his mother had taught him, but Jamie was making cease talking hand motions behind Alec's back.

It wasn't long until Alec excused himself to fetch them some drinks. Stiles and Jamie took no time searching the crowd for Dustin and Natalie.

"Oh- hell," Jamie said, her voice coming out low, and ended in a gasp. Stiles looked to where her eyes were looking, and sucked in a breath. Dustin looked like he normally did, only in a suit jacket with matching pants, and a white shirt. Natalie, however, had curled her hair and braided it so it swept to one side. She was wearing a tight black dress, and her eyes were outlined with dark eyeshadow, but not too much so that it took away from her naturally pretty eyes.

"She looks gorgeous," Stiles whined.

"How is it even fair to be able to walk in those heels?"

"Her heels? Look at her body! I'm tempter to go over there and start spewing a bunch of pick up lines at her, and I'm not even into girls!"

"You and me both, Stiles."

"What are you guys talking about?" Alec asked, and Stiles and Jamie jumped.

"Nothing," They both said quickly, and took their drinks from Alec's hands.

"How did you know you were gay?" Jamie asked, an attempt to change the topic, Stiles' guessed, but the unexpected question made him choke on the fruit flavored liquid he had been drinking.

"Jamie!" Alec hissed.

"No," Stiles gasped, "Its fine." He took a few seconds to regain his breathing, then smiled. "I suppose a better term for me is bi. There's only one girl I'll ever love, and her name is Lydia Martin. She's a five foot three goddess with strawberry blonde hair and a superior attitude, but I haven't been interested in her romantically since I met my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Alec asked, sounding surprised.

Stiles shifted on his feet, blushing. "Yeah, um, Derek."

"Well, I think I want to dance," Jamie said, sensing Stiles discomfort. "Come on Alec." She pulled him onto the dance floor, and Stiles watched, smiling.

He sensed Dustin rather than saw him lurking next to him. It's one of those things he's learned from being around werewolves all the time, knowing when somebody is watching.

"How is your date?" He asked Stiles, who looked over at him. Natalie wasn't with him.

"How is yours? I notice Natalie isn't with you." Dustin stared at him for a long time, a look that said 'what are you even talking about' on his face.

"I don't have a leash on her or anything-"

"Oh. I just thought you two would be dancing or, I don't know, kissing?" Dustin stared at him, completely horrified.

"Do you think Natalie is my girlfriend?" Dustin asked, his voice high.

"She isn't?" Stiles asked, staring at him straight on now.

"Oh my god, Stiles!" He rubbed at his eyes, and Stiles stared at him. "She's my sister!" Stiles mouth fell open.

"I should really start listening to Jamie more," Stiles muttered.

* * *

"We can't smell him anywhere," Isaac said, looking at Derek in worry. "It's like he walked off the yard and disappeared, Derek. Nobody has seen him or heard from him or anything."

Allison grabbed onto Scott's wrist, yanking him away from the group of werewolves and into Scott's bedroom.

"Allison, what-"

"Can they hear us?" She cut him off. Scott seemed to listen for a moment before shaking his head.

"Our senses are dulled right now. I think it's because of Derek's distress and all of our worry-"

"Scott," Allison said, her voice low. He closed his mouth. "I know what happened to Stiles."

**A/N: **Derek and Stiles probably wont see each other any time soon, but that might change, because I keep revealing things earlier than I planned. I didn't think this story would be this long. I appreciate all the comments and favorites and follows. It makes me really happy.


	11. stay the night with me

**A/N: **So it's been a really long time. Like really long. I'm sorry. I'll try to write another chapter soon to make up for it.

"You thought..." Dustin asked, a look of horror and disgust on his face. Stiles found himself wondering how that was possible. "That I was... dating... my sister?" Stiles bit his lip.

"You guys look nothing alike," Stiles commented, staring at his feet.

"That is disgusting!" Dustin yelled, causing a few people to look over at them. Dustin glared, grabbed Stiles' hand, and yanked him out into the hall where only a few students roamed around, most of them too busy focusing the mouths on their dates to pay attention to Dustin and Stiles. "My sister, Stiles? Really? My _sister_?"

"It was an honest mistake," Stiles said, his throat closing at the sight of so many happy couples. "And I'm not the only one who made it."

Dustin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Who else?"

"Well I have heard a few people talking about it in the hallway, but I first heard it from Alec-"

"Alec thinks I'm dating Natalie?" Dustin asked, cutting Stiles off mid-sentence. Stiles smirked. "I mean" He cleared his throat, "He's telling people I'm dating her?"

"I don't think he's telling 'people' just me. And maybe Jamie, but she never believed it." Dustin nodded, looking torn as he glanced back at the dance. "Well," Stiles said, stretching, "I think I'm going to go back. Nice talking to you, but I don't want to keep my date waiting or anything." Dustin watched Stiles walked back into the dance, before following.

* * *

"What do you mean you know?" Scott asked his girlfriend in a hushed tone, going to kneel in front of her. Allison bit her lip, staring at the door before continuing.

"About two weeks ago this woman named Della rolled into town. Her and my dad were getting into arguments a lot, she said she wanted to take care of the Hale pack once and for all, but my dad said that we had an agreement with the pack, that there would be no more fighting between wolf and man in Beacon Hills. Della didn't listen. She told me that the only way I could save you was to help her, and she told Stiles the only way to protect the pack was if he left. They killed Sam right in front of him and me, Scott. It was enough for any of you to agree to help her. Especially after none of you guys showed up to help." Scott opened his mouth to defend himself, but Allison shook her head. "I know that it wasn't you guys. I realized after she did everything that she covered the spot where Sam died with this special kind of wolfsbane that makes it so you guys can't smell."

"Is that why we can't smell Stiles anywhere?" Allison nodded.

"I thought that she would go away after she made Stiles leave. They had an agreement, if Stiles completes hunter training at a college of his choice, then she would allow him to return to his pack. I thought it would have been cut and dry like that, but it turns out that wasn't all her plan. She planned on killing all of us while we were weak, so that Stiles wouldn't have a pack to return to." Scott clenched his fists, standing to go.

"I have to tell Derek," He said, but Allison stopped him.

"You can't," She hissed. "Della is watching us. If she catches wind that any of you, besides me, knows, she will attack. We need to figure out how to get a hold of Stiles to tell him the rest of Della's plan, without allowing anyone else to know."

Scott ran his hands through his hair. "How to we do that?"

"We ask my father for help."

* * *

Dustin made his way across the gym, his eyes locked on Alec, who was swinging Jamie around. He had lost sight of Stiles a while back, but he didn't matter right now. "Can I talk to you?" He asked, staring at Alec, who froze mid-step to look at him.

His eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Oh just do it," Jamie sighed, pushing Alec away from herself and towards Dustin, "It's a school dance! Hunters and MBs have a truce tonight." Then she pranced off, probably to find Stiles, Dustin assumed.

"Fine, what do you want?" Alec asked, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Dustin. Dustin looked around the room.

"Not here," Dustin said, "Can we go up to your room?"

"Why?" Alec asked, a frown covering his face, his eyes locked on Dustin's.

"Come on, Alec," Dustin said, his words laced with annoyance, "I promise I wont skin you, alright? Now can we go?"

Alec stared at him for a while, and Dustin rolled his eyes, starting to become impatient. "Fine," He said slowly after a few moments of consideration. He then walked for a door without waiting to see if Dustin would follow.

The walk from the main building to Alec's dorm was slow. Alec walked at a pace slightly faster than Dustin's, leaving enough room so he would be able to protect himself if Dustin attacked, and Dustin purposely walked slower so that Alec would be more comfortable.

The elevator ride was tense. Alec stood on the opposite wall, staring at Dustin from the corner of his eye, while Dustin looked at him straight on. After what felt like an hour, they reached Alec's dorm and entered. Alec went to his bed, while Dustin leaned against the wall.

"So what do you want?" Alec asked, watching Dustin curiously. Dustin remained silent. "Well?" Alec pushed.

"I want you to stop spreading rumors about me," Dustin hissed, glaring at Alec, who blinked in surprise. He readied himself to fight back, but Dustin said quickly, "I know you told Stiles Natalie was my girlfriend, and god only knows what else you've said. I want you to stop."

"You're so full of yourself," Alec growled back, "You think I spend my time talking about you? I have better things to do, you know."

Dustin took was step forward, his hands clenching by his side. "Like what?" He challenged.

"Like school work, or spending time with my friends-"

"Friends? Last time I checked you only had Jamie!" Alec stood, moving to get into Dustin's face.

"Yeah, well Jamie is a whole lot better than Natalie!" Dustin's eyes flashed with anger as he stared at Alec.

"I hate you," He said, "I hate your stupid little face, and your green eyes, and your hair, and the way you talk to me like you aren't scared, when I know you are, and-" Dustin cut himself off, said "Screw it," and grabbed Alec's face, forcing their lips together.

Alec kissed back hungrily, pushing Dustin back against the wall, muttering "I hate your hair," and "I hate your arrogance" between breaths. Dustin didn't care, just continued to kiss Alec, slowly nudging Alec back towards his bed.

* * *

"What do you think Dustin and Alec are doing in our room," Stiles asked about twenty minutes after said pair left. Jamie just gave him a knowing smile.

"I'd sleep in my room tonight if I were you."

Stiles stared at her, looking horrified, before nodding. "Yup, yup, I think I will."

* * *

"Allison," Scott sighed, taking her hand into his, watching her closely. "I don't like this," he said. Allison gave him a small smile.

"I don't either," She whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Do you know where he is?" Scott asked, leaning his forehead against her's. She shook her head.

"My father does," She answered, closing her eyes, "I'm worried about him."

"Everyone is," Scott agreed, and Allison blinked at him. "We'll find a way to fix this, Allison. I promise."

**A/N: **So I wrote the whole Alec and Dustin scene two times, and the first time it was just kinda "I like you," "Really?" "Let's get together" and I thought that they wouldn't do that, so I did this instead.


	12. 224

**A/N: **I'm sorry it took so long.

"I don't actually hate your face," Alec mumbled, trailing his finger down Dustin's cheek, his head resting on the other male's chest. "But I do hate it when you're an ass." Dustin let out a surprised laugh, his eyes bright as he stared at Alec.

"Hm, I don't hate your face either, or your hair, or anything I said," Dustin whispered. Alec grinned. "Is this going to happen again?" Dustin asked, cocking his head to the side curiously.

"That depends," Alec said slowly, "Are you going to take me to dinner first?"

Dustin sent him a blinding smile, "I can do that." Dustin sighed blissfully, closing his eyes and running his fingers through Alec's hair. "I think Stiles was trying to get us together."

"You think?" Alec snorted, "'What's your favorite color' was sort of give away."

"He was following me and Natalie around campus," At the mention of her name, Alec tensed, and Dustin opened his eyes. He blinked down at him in confusion.

"Natalie," Alec said quietly.

"Hey," Dustin practically growled, "She has nothing to do with this. She wont come between us." Alec didn't look fully convinced. "She's just my-"

The door swung open, and Stiles stood in the doorway, panting. Alec and Dustin sat up, looking at Stiles, who stared back at them wildly. "It's... it's Jamie. She started shaking, and she told me to go find you." Alec crawled out of the bed, pulling on his pants and pushing past Stiles to Jamie's room. Jamie was on the bed, leaning into the sheets, her eyes closed and her fingers digging into the blankets.

Alec sat next to her, humming, his hand caressing her face. "What do you see?" He whispered, tilting his ear towards her lips. Dustin and Stiles stood in the doorway, identical looks of fear and confusion on their faces.

Her lips moved, but words didn't come, so Alec pressed. "Jamie, what do you see? Tell me what it is."

"It's horrible," She cried, her back arching, her arms seeking Alec's body. Alec slipped his unoccupied hand into her's. "Blood... a lot of blood... and... and crying." Jamie started to breathe hard, ripping her hand from Alec's to claw at his face. Alec sprang into action, rubbing his fingers over her eyes. She stilled, then blinked awake. "Alec?"

"Can't you ever dream about happy things?" Alec asked, rubbing his fingers over his own face. "You always claw me when you have your visions."

"Sorry," She said quietly, sitting up.

Stiles raised his hand. "Okay, what the hell was that?" Dustin nodded behind him.

Alec turned to look at them, and he had angry, red lines running down his face. Blood gathered in some places, and Stiles couldn't help but flinch. Face wounds were always the worse.

Alec rubbed his hand over the scratches and they magically disappeared. "What the..." Stiles muttered.

"Oh come on, Stiles. My mother is a sorceress, do you really think all I can do is make things levitate and have rabbits appear random places?" Alec gave him a roll of his eyes and a 'bitch please' look. Stiles shrugged.

"I've never seen you use your powers before, that's all," Stiles said.

Alec snorted. "Remember your panic attack? Yeah, I used them on you."

Stiles blinked. "I feel violated. Isn't using your powers on unsuspecting people against the rules? Isn't it like, I don't know, magic rape. You magic raped me!" But he was grinning. "So what is up with Jamie?"

Jamie smiled weakly at them. "I suppose I should explain. I'm a cat shifter, but I also see the future. A gift given to me by my creator. Most of my visions involve people I know, but sometimes, I don't get clear ones. This one wasn't very clear."

"What did you see?" Stiles asked, but Jamie shook her head.

"Nothing. But lets not ignore the elephant in the room. I notice that Alec isn't wearing a shirt, and that Dustin came with him to my room. You two hooked up, didn't you?"

Alec looked down. Dustin looked down the hallway.

"Finally!" Jamie sighed happily.

Dustin tensed, moving out of his leaning position to stare at something that was coming down the hallway. A girl named Kristin appeared, urgently whispering to him.

"Dustin, something happened," She said, only giving Stiles, Alec and Jamie a small glance. "Your mission has been changed."

"Changed? Changed how?" Dustin asked, his eyes moving frantically to Stiles, who frowned.

"Della called. She wants you to change from 516 to 224," She answered. Dustin snapped his eyes from Stiles to Kristin, his mouth hanging open.

"What?"

"You don't know what 224 stands for?" She asked in frustration. "How did you even graduate?"

"I know what 224 means. Why is it changing?" Dustin ran his fingers through his hair, and Stiles and Alec shared a concerned look.

"Are you not able to handle it?" Kristin asked, moving closer towards him. Dustin scoffed. "It you aren't, you better tell me now."

"I can handle it, I just want to know why something like that is necessary." Kristin looked right at Stiles.

"Something big is going to happen. You need to be ready for it." And then she was walking away, leaving Dustin to run his hands through his hair over and over.

"What was that about?" Stiles asked, and Dustin stopped, looking at him.

"A word of advice, Stiles. Don't ask questions." His normally happy attitude that he had with Stiles was replaced with a cold, emotionless exterior. "I'll be back in an hour, don't leave your dorm."

* * *

Scott and Allison made their way up to her house. Della had left a few minutes before they arrived and her minions had went with her.

Scott grabbed Allison's hand, slipping his fingers between her's. Allison looked over at him questioningly. "I'm not really your father's favorite person," Scott said, and Allison smiled.

They found her father sitting at the dining room table. He looked up at them as they entered, and glared at Scott.

"What do you want?"

"We want you to help us find Stiles," Scott said.

"What makes you think I know where he is?" Chris asked, standing from the table. Allison stared at her father, mouthing please. "I'm only doing this because I heard Della issued code 224 to whoever was protecting Stiles." He grabbed a piece of paper and started scribbling something down.

"What does 224 mean?" Allison asked.

Her father looked up at her, handing her the address to Stiles' school. "Nothing good."

* * *

"Um, Stiles, I'm pretty sure when Dustin said stay in your room, he meant stay in your room," Jamie said quietly as she followed Stiles. Stiles shrugged.

"I don't care."

"He's going to be pissed when he finds us gone," Alec informed him.

"I don't care."

"Where are we even going?" Jamie asked. Stiles didn't answer her, just turned into Mr. Winder's classroom. The teacher was at his desk, and looked up when Stiles and his friends entered. "Stiles," He said, smiling.

Stiles nodded. "I need to talk to you." Mr. Winder's pointed at places for Stiles, Alec and Jamie to sit, then leaned forward and waited. "What does 224 mean?"

Mr. Winder's whole body changed. He went from relaxed to frantic, looking at Stiles with wide eyes. "Where did you hear that?" He asked urgently.

"Same lady told Dustin his mission changed to 224," Jamie piped up.

Mr. Winder's shook his head, mumbling to himself. "Oh no... not good... not good at all... he's too young..."

"What does it mean?" Alec asked, suddenly concerned. Mr. Winder's looked up at them, licked his lips, and gulped.

"224 is a drastic order given out to hunters who are protecting those of great value to a mission or to the hunter community. It's an order most people learn about in school, but never hear again. It means that Dustin will have to do anything in his power to protect you, Stiles, or he will die trying. If he is to fail, if you get hurt at all, his punishment, at best, will be death."

Stiles swallowed, looking at his feet. "Do I want to know what his punishment at worst would be?"

"Exile. He would be thrown into the real world, and people like Dustin are taught from the young age how to hunt, and only how to hunt. He wouldn't know anything about getting a job, buying a house, nothing. But not only that, he would also be hunted. By creatures who want revenge, by werewolves, and by other hunters, some of them even being his friends. Most of the hunters in exile end up dying within the first few months." Stiles looked at his feet. He had down this so nobody would get hurt, and now everybody was.

"I can't do this anymore." Stiles whispered. "May I use your phone? I have somebody I need to call."

**A/N: **Things have changed, people are starting to get hurt, so Stiles finally comes to his senses. Who is he going to call? And what will happen to Dustin, now that Stiles is changing his mind?


	13. Will you help me?

**A/N: **I want to thank everybody for all the wonderful reviews and the favorites and follows, it has made me insanely happy. This chapter is a little bit longer, but not that long, and I apologize. I hope you like it.

Mr. Winders sat frozen on the other side of the desk. "Who are you going to call?" It was a genuine question, Stiles knew that, but it was as if everything hit him full force at once. For the longest time, he had been pretending that he wasn't miles away in a different state, that he didn't leave everyone he loved behind, that he couldn't feel Derek's sadness as if it was his own, but he's done now. Everything is sharp and clear and he can't do it anymore.

Mr. Winders hand hovered over the phone, but he snapped them away when the door flew open.

Dustin stood there, his face red, his eyes scanning the room until they fell on Stiles. "I told you to stay in your dorm." Stiles bit his lip. He had forgotten about Dustin.

Alec and Jamie stood in the corner, looking between Stiles and Dustin with curious faces, while Mr. Winders looked frightened. Dustin stared angrily at Stiles.

"I'm done," Stiles said, planting his feet firmly in the ground for emphasis. Dustin blinked, his face going from anger to confusion. "You don't know everything about me," Stiles explained, taking a deep breath. "I'm not a hunter. Actually, I'm the opposite. I'm part of a wolf pack, Dustin, I'm the alpha's mate, and I don't know why Della did this or what she wants from me, but I'm done."

Dustin stood in front of him, his eyes wide, and Stiles thought bitterly for a moment how funny it was, before stepping around him. Dustin reached out and grabbed his wrist, and Stiles turned, putting all his weight into pushing Dustin away from him. Dustin blinked in surprise before Stiles grabbed his pocket knife and in a swift movement had it held against his throat.

He could vaguely hear Alec make a strangled noise, and Jamie gasp, but Stiles was seriously done, and he could understand Dustin's actions. Hunters aren't fine with werewolves, Stiles has known this for years.

"I like you," Stiles said, sadness laced in his voice, "You're nice. I thought we were friends, and since I'm still very much human, I don't have urges to maim and kill, but if you stand in my way, I will put you down." Stiles had shook as the blade inched closer to Dustin's throat.

"Stiles... It's not just me," Dustin said quietly. Stiles shook his head.

"I know. I know that you have your sister and your orders and so many other people that you have to worry about. That's why I don't blame you for not choosing me. I'm just the obnoxious kid you were ordered to babysit." Stiles gave a small pull of his lips.

Dustin rolled his eyes, and before Stiles could react, he had the knife in one hand, Stiles wrist pinned behind his back with the other. Stiles gave a yelp, and struggled against the hold. "Will you just give me a minute?" Dustin huffed. "When I said it wasn't just me, Stiles, I meant it wasn't just me who was assigned to, as you put it, 'babysit' you." Dustin let him go, and Stiles took a few steps back.

"What?"

"There's guards posted at all the entrances, as well as ones stationed at the end of the road that leads to campus. Their job is to keep you on the grounds. The only way you're getting off campus, is with me, so I wouldn't kill me just yet." Stiles stared at him, his breath hitching. Was Dustin agreeing to help him?

"Are you going to help me?" Stiles asked slowly.

Dustin grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "I wasn't a very good hunter anyways. My parents said I was too 'Emotionally invested' to my victumes." Stiles shook his head in a way he hoped said that he had no idea what Dustin was saying. Dustin sighed. "I cried when they tried to make me shoot a deer when I was eleven."

Stiles heard Alec and Jamie snort, and could see Dustin glaring at them over his head. Stiles couldn't care. He actually had help, and he was riding on a high when a hundred pound girl came into the room, her eyes blazing angrily.

"You," She hissed, pointing a long finger at Dustin. Stiles quickly moved away. "You're going to abandon everything, your family, your friends, your orders, for a werewolf's slut? Or, no, I get this, this is about the sorceresses spawn who batted his pretty eyes at you and got you weak in the knees. Or maybe you're just this stupid on your own, I don't care what the reason is, all I know if your abandoning your post for the wrong reasons."

Dustin clenched his jaw. "Yeah, Natalie, and what's the right reason? When do I get to say I've had enough? Mom and dad hate me, all our superiors have no respect for me, I can't even manage to keep an eye on someone. I've never wanted to be a hunter, and for the first time in my life, Nat, I'm making my own decision."

Natalie growled, moving forward a few more steps. Stiles looked around the room, searching for a way to get out of this, but all he saw was Alec's conflicted face, Jamie's scared one and Mr. Winders' nervous glance. "And what about me?" Natalie said quietly.

Dustin sighed, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Honestly Natalie, I don't know what you want from me. One day you hate me, want me to leave you alone, and the next you're all hugs and smiles. You're hot then you're cold. You're nice and then mean. You push me away and then yank me back in. I'm tired of trying to figure out what it is you want." Natalie sucked in a shaking breath before taking one last step. Her hand shot forward, and a snap was heard as her palm connected with Dustin's cheek.

"I want," She sobbed, "you to be my big brother. That's all I ever wanted. But instead I was stuck filling in for you. You were the one that was suppose to make my life easier, not the other way around. Do you think I enjoy having people hate me? Do you think I wake up every morning and I'm happy with myself? All those years, I had to pick up the extra slack. Good wasn't good enough for me, Dustin, I had to be perfect. That's what mom and dad wanted, and since they obviously weren't going to get any effort from you, I had to do your share too. And now you're going to leave me, you're going to run away with your group of weirdos, and I'm stuck cleaning up for the mess you're going to make." Dustin's eyes were wide, different emotions running through them, as Natalie gave her confession. She wiped the tears from her eyes, and gave him a water down smile. "Do you want to know what I want? I want to know that you love me. I want to know that you actually care, because I've been doubting that you did for the last ten years."

Natalie took a few steps back, looking down at her feet, as Dustin tried to work his mouth.

"I'll give you guys an hour to do what you're going to do and then get out of here. Once that time is up, I'm sending hunters." Natalie nodded at Dustin before turning to go. Dustin reached out, grabbing her, and she had him pinned against the wall before anyone could blink.

"I have got to stop doing that," Dustin muttered. Natalie let him go, and waited for him to speak. "I do love you, Nat. Even if I haven't made it obvious, and God knows I haven't made is easy to love me back, but I've always loved you."

Natalie smiled. "I love you too. That's why I'm giving you an hour. After that, it's fair game." And she walked away.

* * *

Allison threw her clothes into a bag as quickly as she could, while Scott waited impatiently behind her. "Hurry up," He kept repeating, and Allison huffed.

"I'm honestly going as quickly as I can," Allison said. Scott shook his head, muttering something about girls and beauty. Allison rolled her eyes and zipped the bag closed. "Alright, I'm done."

The couple walked out of her room and down her stairs, almost reaching the door before her father called out to them. "I think I have something you might see," He said from the living room. The two looked at each other and shrugged, going to see what her father had.

* * *

"Alright, can I make my phone call now?" Stiles asked once Natalie had gone. Mr. Winders nodded, handing Stiles his cellphone. Alec walked slowly over to Dustin, who smiled and said he was okay, while Jamie inched towards Stiles.

"Who are you calling?" She asked as Stiles typed in the number.

Stiles looked at her. "Chris Argent," He said. The phone rang, but he never picked up. "Damn it! Don't do this to me now, Chris."

Dustin stared at him. "Chris Argent?" He asked, and Stiles nodded. "His family is the one who started the whole hunting community. Your plan is to ask him for help? We might as well kill ourselves right now."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "He's a friend of mine. Or, more like we have a mutual friend. His daughter is dating my best friend, and she's part of our pack. Beacon Hills is a no fighting zone. Or, at least, it was, before Della showed up."

Dustin bit his lip. "I can't believe I'm going to do this, but you say he will help, right?" Stiles nodded, and watched as Dustin walked to Mr. Winders' computer. After a few clicks, he typed something out, and angled a webcam at his face. "Every hunter has their own code, and with it we can get into a website that was created to keep us in touch. If he answers my call, which he should, we'll be able to talk to him."

After a few seconds, the computer beeped, and Dustin was staring at Chris Argent.

"This better be important," He said, glaring at the dark haired male. Dustin shifted.

"Mr. Argent, I'm Dustin-" Chris grunted, cutting Dustin off.

"Okay listen, I have a lot going on right now, and in case you haven't heard, I'm retired." Chris made a motion to shut off the call, but Dustin hissed.

"Stop. I'm not the one who needs to talk to you." Chris looked confused, but Dustin stood and moved away from the screen, pointing for Stiles to take his place. He did.

"Hey Allison's dad," Stiles said, waving at him. Chris' eyes widened.

"Stiles," He said slowly, then looked up. "Scott, Allison, I have something here I think you might want to see."

"Scott and Allison are there?" Stiles asked, looking fearful. Before Chris could answer, Scott and Allison were poking their heads around the screen.

"Dude!" Scott cried happily, while Allison put her hand to her mouth. "I'm so happy to see you man."

"You too, buddy," Stiles whispered. "I'm coming home."

"Allison told me everything," Scott said sadly, "Derek's been a mess. I never liked the dude, but I sort of get why you love him now. He cares about you. Like a lot. And he actually cried, like real tears, man. I've never seen him so messed up-"

"Enough!" Stiles yelled, shaking his head, tears of his own rolling down his face. "You don't think that I've thought about that? What it was like for all of you, thinking that I left you? I wake up every morning to panic attacks because I'm so worried about what's happening to you all. I don't need you to make it worse."

Scott looked guilty. "That's not what I meant."

Chris gave her daughter a 'Really? This is the guy you choose' look before turning back to Stiles. "Was there something you needed, Stiles?"

"Yes," Stiles answered darkly. He looked around the room, and directed his next question at his friends. "Are you all willing to help me?"

Jamie nodded, and Alec smiled.

Stiles looked back at Chris. "I want to get rid of Della."

* * *

Della stared at the Pack house, her eyes dark and calculating. Werewolves rushed about, aiding their distressed alpha and searching for their lost pack mate. Della smiled, taking pride in knowing she caused this sort of reaction within the pack, before turning to her subordinate.

"Tonight," She said. The man looked at her, his eyebrow furrowed.

"Della?" He asked.

"Tonight," She said again, her word sounding more like a promise than an order, "We destroy this pack once and for all. No one gets out alive. We made that mistake nine years ago, we wont do it again."

**A/N: **This story is going to come to an end very very soon. I thank you all for all the encouragement you've given me, and I hope you like how it ends.


End file.
